Only You
by Dye-my-hands-violet
Summary: How do you tell the one person that matters, I want you, only you, forever? Derek confesses he cares for Casey when he comes home drunk, but kisses another girl when she confesses. She ignores him for two months until finally...Dasey. R&R Complete!
1. Prologue

**Author's Note******This is my second Dasey fic. Yay! I do have a habit of updating quickly, so no need to be patient with me. Once I get rolling on a story, I go quicker than you can review. I challenge someone to keep up with me! The first chapter is short, and I plan for all my first chapters, besides one-shots, short chapters. It is supposed to hook you, and I hope this one does. I am up for any help you are willing to give! **Read and Review Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will write three chapters and if I get good reviews then I will continue!! PS I am up for anything to be fixed. Constructive comments are my friends!!**

**Disclaimer******I barely own my own room. Why would I own Life with Derek? Want to, can't, want to die because I can't, but life goes on! Hooray!

Derek bounded into the bathroom before Casey could get to it, and then shut and locked the door. He smirked to himself as she banged on the door. Slowly, he sat on the floor and tied, untied, then retied his shoe until she stopped banging and yelling. Her shadow removed itself from below the door and he left quietly, and then shut it behind him.

Oh, he loved to torture her so much. Something about the way her cheeks got red and how her eyes changed colors when she glared into his eyes. It was the only time she would look at him now-a-days, ever since what happened two months ago. He knew that she thought of it every time she saw him, so she would try to pretend he wasn't there. His antics got more intense, just so she would notice him. It actually hurt, but he would never admit that to anyone, especially someone who hated him.

Derek grabbed his jacket and got into the car and started it. An annoying tapping sounded in his ear. He looked towards the window and saw Casey staring down at him with her arms crossed. Derek rolled down the window and smirked, hiding his mild worry.

"Yes?"

"You know full and well that I am supposed to get a ride from you _every _morning. I don't like it, you don't like it. I got over it, can you?" Her head bobbed to the sentence.

"Fine. Get in." She walked around and opened the passenger door.

"Back seat please." He leaned his head back, ready to accept her words. She closed the door hard and got into the backseat. Derek was disappointed. _Why does she have to be like that? How do I get her to fight like we used to? _"You know you could've gotten in the front." He said over the music, as they headed to school.

"You asked me to sit in the back." Casey replied simply, looking out the window. He kept glancing at her in the rearview mirror.

"I was trying to play around with you."

"No, that's you being a jerk. Like always. I'm used to you picking fights with me." There was silence. He wondered if she used the bathroom like she wanted, but he didn't ask. They pulled up into the parking lot of the school and he turned to look at her. She didn't move her eyes from the school.

"I need help with homework. Tutor me?" Derek inquired. _Maybe I will find a way to make it better, without actually apologizing to her. _

"What do you want with _my _help? Maybe you could get a _cute _tutor girl who will make out with you instead of actually doing any real work."

"That is why I asked _you_ and not some cute tutor girl." Casey looked hard at him, contemplating whether or not she should. "Come on. I need your help." Derek made a puppy dog face, hoping that it would get a positive reaction.

"I'll think about it." She got out of the car before he could say anything. He wanted so bad to just find the right words and apologize, but apologizing made him feel weak.

_Why can't I just say I'm sorry Casey, for locking lips with another girl after you told me how you really felt…?_


	2. Tutor Me

**Author's Note******This won't be as intense as my other fanfic for LWD, but I hope you guys like it none-the-less. Heheh. There will be good stuff later of course, right now though, I have to get them talking to one another.

**Disclaimer******Dye-my-hands-violet is in the middle of the ocean at the moment. This is Dye-my-hands-yellow and I would like to tell you that- Okay… I'll quit lying. I DO own Life with Derek. Heheh. And no one can stop me. ---Struggle ensues---Sorry, this is Dye-my-hands-violet and I would like to apologize on my sisters behalf. She is a dunce and thinks she knows, and owns everything. She's a tad egotistic and narcissistic. Neither of us own Life with Derek. But thanks for reading this!

After Kendra, Derek had gone out with three other girls, Ashley, Reba, and Danielle. It was Danielle that he made out with at a party two months ago. Derek laid in his bed and put his hands behind his head. Casey said she would be in the room in an hour, after hours trying to convince her to help him, so he had an hour to do nothing.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what exactly happened. It was so hazy, he had been drinking. Derek remembered the confusion, of what Casey was meaning, when he was walking up to his room. She was helping him, and he said something in her ear.

But he just couldn't remember.

_I remember falling in front of my door and looking up at her. I think I was smiling. She looked worried, and said something…What was it? I remember I was sitting on my bed, and she was standing in front of me. Casey said that she wouldn't have told me if I wasn't wasted. Is there something I am forgetting? I know she told me that she had a crush and she wanted to get rid of it. _

_Did I ask her why?_

_I should have. I can't remember. Then Danielle came upstairs and I jumped on her and started making out with her right in front of Casey. She ran out crying. _

"I am such an asshole." Derek muttered to himself. He couldn't remember the last time he didn't feel guilty doing the right thing. Why did he feel so guilty? Maybe it was a childhood memory that he had repressed. He didn't dwell on it.

Derek looked over at the clock. Only five minutes had passed. He rolled his eyes and got up. He didn't want to wait an hour for Casey to come in here so he went into her room to get her but she wasn't there. He glanced across her room, like he usually did when he was in there, and saw an open notebook lying out on her bed. Hesitantly, he walked over to it and looked at the first bit of writing.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Derek asked me to tutor him today. I don't want to, I hate being around him. He's a conniving jerk that only wants to hurt my feelings. It's all he ever does and it's all he ever will do. I hope he doesn't know that he hurts me, I would NEVER want to give him that satisfaction. Hopefully, after I told him about how I felt, he forgot because I want to try to keep at least a little bit of my pride. I don't even know what I was thinking—"_

Derek jumped at the bathroom door opening, and he rushed out of Casey's room. He acted casual as he saw Lizzie come out of the bathroom.

"Hey Liz. Do you know where Casey is?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, uh, I just wanted her to tutor me now instead of later." Lizzie raised her eyebrows.

"Err…What?"

"I asked her to tutor me. I don't want to fail and that's what I'm going to get without her help."

"But you don't like Casey, why'd you ask her?"

"Convenience. I live with her." She shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

"If I see her I'll tell her you were looking for her." Derek watched her go downstairs, and then he snuck back into Casey's room. He sat down and peered at the journal.

"_I don't even know what I was thinking. Me and Derek? Never…There was a time I hoped, but it's silly. I still remember when I first saw him, before our parents got married. He was so cute. It's been about two years now, and he's gotten hot. But I'm his step-sister…AND HE'S A JERK. I—"_

"What are you doing?" Derek snapped his head up. Her face was red with embarrassment.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you would tutor me right now. I have nothing to do."

"Well _I _do. Why don't you try thinking of other people instead of _yourself!_" Casey crossed her arms. Derek quickly glanced at the diary entry so he could finish it.

"_I HATE HIM." _

"I was just asking Casey. Calm down."

"Get out please." She looked away from him. Again, she was silently saying what her journal said and what he already knew. Casey hated him.

An hour ticked by as he sat at his computer chatting it up with random people on the net. He enjoyed that he could talk to girls from all over the world. It gave him new vibes to use when picking up chicks.

A small knock sounded on the door, and then Casey entered before he could answer. She sat on the edge of the bed, furthest away from him, and pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper. He walked over with his English textbook and opened it to Julius Caesar. _Boring._

"You are stuck on Julius Caesar?"

"I don't even know how to spell it. Do you think I understand what they are _talking _about?" She rolled her eyes at him and took the book from him. Casey jotted down some notes and added a few question marks. "Can I have a piece of paper?" Without looking from the book, she snatched out a piece of clean paper and handed it to him. Derek took it and set it on his nightstand. He grabbed a pencil and started writing down a note to her. If he couldn't say it, maybe he could write it.

_Casey._

_I'm sorry for anything I did that you hated. I don't actually try to hurt you. I hope you forgive me. I am truly sorry._

Even writing it made him feel guilty. He handed it back to her and she glanced over it then jotted something down angrily and shoved it into his chest.

_I don't hate what you did Derek. I hate __**YOU.**_

Derek's mouth flew open, but he closed it when the shock passed. He thought that she would be sure to forgive him and everything would be better.

_I don't know if I fully understand what I did._

He handed it back to her.

_That's too bad isn't it? I thought you wanted me to tutor you?_

_I do want you to tutor me…it's just. I'm sorry! I can't say anymore than that. _

_Why are you so insensitive?_

_Insensitive? _

_Oh. Right, you probably don't know what that means. _

_I know what insensitive means. I just don't know how I am insensitive when I am sitting here actually __trying __to apologize to you. _

_Women are like god. We work in mysterious ways, and you can't pretend to know what we mean. _

"That's for sure." Casey looked at him with a heart-wrenching glare.

"If this is what I am in here for, then I am leaving." She got up and started to leave. He grabbed her by the wrist and she turned to look at him. Derek felt his face turn sympathetic and he saw the anger leave her eyes.

"Just tutor me then."

Casey sat next to him, as far away as she could be without being too far, and they studied Julius Caesar until he understood it. Derek thought deep about.

"It's amazing that no matter how famous or popular you are, someone always hates you." Derek stated. Casey kept her eyes down, and she spoke solemnly.

"Yeah. Someone always hates you." He looked at her. She glanced up at him. Derek smirked at her. Casey got up and left the room. _Why exactly do I care if she's mad at me?_


	3. Sam can't be your friend!

**Author's Note****** It may seem like the kiss came a bit early to some of you, but then again I have placed something two months ago that he has been dealing with for a while. The only reason I didn't start my story two months ago, in the fic time, is because I found it more suiting to have what's happening now happen at the beginning. Not that I am going back into time. Make sense? I hope so. If anyone is confused, ask. I'm really nice. **READ AND REVIEW PWEASE!!!!**

**Disclaimer****** Don't own it. Hah. Silly you for wondering if I did or not.

At school the next day, when the teacher asked thought provoking questions, Derek felt every temptation to raise his hand and answer. He had a rep to keep up with though, and it didn't involve knowing the answer. _I wonder why I do this. For the ladies? Maybe. For the friends? Maybe. I enjoy it, but it is frustrating that I actually know something and I can't raise my hand. It kind of feels good to know something. Why am I thinking this?_

"Derek, maybe you can tell us what happens to Julius Caesar." Derek snapped his head up and looked at the teacher. "You did read it, right?" Everyone was looking at him.

"Yeah. His most trusted friend betrayed him, and murdered him for the power. The other guy who plotted this was the truly evil one, but if he was a good friend he wouldn't have done it. He was consumed by power." Everyone's eyebrows were raised. Derek put his head down to sleep. _I can't believe I just did that._

_But I do enjoy the challenge. Getting friends, getting ladies…and making good grades? For now, I'll just do it when I know it. No use in going out of my way. Casey's going to continue working with me I hope. I need to know something about her…I haven't quite figured out what it is though…_

He slowly fell asleep to the sound of the teacher going on until his voice became numbed by the sound of his breath.

Derek walked up the stairs at home and snuck into Casey's room. He saw her lying down on the bed so he quietly crept toward her. She looked peaceful so he shook her. Casey snapped up and looked at him a long time. Her hand snaked behind his neck and their lips slammed into one another. He liked kissing her, and he continued kissing her.

"The bell rang Derek get—"Derek snapped his head up and saw the teacher looking down at him. "The bell rang, get to class." He got up in disappointment and headed toward science class.

A class that he had with Casey. _I haven't had a dream like that with her in about a week. It was nice...Too bad it won't happen. We're steps, and Casey's Casey..._Derek breathed out.

Casey sat at the front as usual and Derek got in the back. He kept glancing over at her, but her head was turned. Derek supposed that it always was. _Why am I looking at her!! _Sam was looking at him funny.

"Did you get in a fight with her?"

"Huh?"

"Did you get into a fight with Casey?"

"No." Derek quickly retorted.

"Well you haven't complained about how uptight she is lately. I was wondering if you had a serious fight with her."

"Nope." Derek looked into his eyes so Sam would get the idea that he was serious.

"Sorry man. I didn't know she hit a tender spot." Sam got up and went to go sit next to Casey. _He's going to try to get it out of her. She talks about everything. _Derek let out a sigh. There wasn't _that _much to tell. Besides, she probably wouldn't tell Sam that she had liked Derek.

Derek didn't talk to anyone much for the rest of the school day. Everyone tried to get him to talk, but they got bored and walked away. _They are so transparent. _Derek felt a slight realization rush through him, but he blew it off before he lost his principles that took years to develop.

Casey hopped into the passenger seat, after he waited for nearly fifteen minutes.

"What took you so long?" He said in annoyance.

"I was talking to Sam…Is that a problem?" She tested.

"Yeah it is. You don't need to be speaking to him anymore. You guys broke up, that doesn't mean you have to be friends."

"You can't choose who my friends are Derek."

"I can make sure you aren't friends with mine."

"I do not comprehend what is so wrong with me being friends with Sam."

"I just don't want you to be friends with my friends. You were dating him, which is a tad different, but now you're not…Just back off."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

They were facing each other with red faces. Derek didn't want her talking to Sam about what happened between them, or what may happen between them. _Do I want something to happen between us? _He felt himself start to get hard at the sight of her red face, and huffy breath.

"YES!"

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!" Derek quickly leaned into her lips and grabbed the back of her head, forcing her lips to stay on his. His eyes were open, and so were hers. They looked at each other in shock. He hadn't intended on doing that. Derek pulled himself away and took his hands off of her. Waves of heat were sent throughout his body. He turned from her and started the car, but he didn't pull out of the parking space.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Casey was staring out the windshield.

"It's ok. It's fine. But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss Danielle when I had _just _told you I thought I had feelings for you? Feelings I shouldn't have…"

"I was drunk Casey. Let me get you wasted, and maybe you'll understand how it feels to be in almost no control of yourself. I act like a dork when I'm drunk."

"A perverted dork."

"That's me I guess." Casey looked at him in deep thought. He yearned to know what she was thinking. Derek couldn't believe that he was talking almost civilly to _Casey._

"If you had the chance to kiss me again…would you do it?" Derek nodded a yes without looking at her. He almost felt ashamed, but it felt really good to feel her lips. That would _definately _have to happen again. "Why would you want to kiss me?"

"Because you're sexy." She didn't respond to it. He wasn't saying the right thing. Quickly he thought of something else to say. "Because I can't think of anyone I'd rather be kissing." _Ugh. That's sounds so mushy…but, it's almost true. I think I'd also want to kiss Angelina Jolie. MHMMM. _Casey smiled at him and turned to look out the window. They drove back to the house in silence.


	4. How dare you!

**Author's Note****** Megan, your reviews make me feel so giddy and happy, I do feel loved!! I'm glad that you like mine enough to comment like you do, because you are a brilliant reviewer. I thank you so much for your tips and compliments. It's so exhilarating to read your reviews. They make me think and I love that in anyone. I hope you feel loved too, because I don't know what I would do without your reviews! . –Rae.

**Disclaimer******I dis the person who claims they own Life with Derek, whether or not they actually do. It should be _me _who owns it. Hmph. (Lolz).

When they got home they both went upstairs as quickly as possible. Derek set his stuff next to his bed and paced around the room. Thoughts of Casey ran through his mind. All he could see was Casey's red hot face and hear her huffy breath. His half erection became a full hard on but he refused to please himself. Derek sat down. If he were to masturbate to the thought of Casey, it would be admitting that he was attracted to her, even though in his small ways he had already admitted that.

Example one would be when they first met. He told her that she was cute. Then their parents got married and she would always comment on how he "got the step-sister he always wanted." Example two would be when he decided to make out with Victoria because she looked like Casey. She didn't have some of Casey's innocent features that he had come to enjoy, but it was good enough. Normally he wouldn't have freaked out so much when Edwin saw him kissing Vicky, but he didn't want anyone to see through him. To this day he would look at the video to reminisce.

And example three? Example three was what happened in the car. _I can't believe I did that. It was good, even though there was no tongue. It's not always about the tongue with Derek Venturi. _A thought of Casey straddling him ran through his head and he banged his fists on the bed.

His erection was actually starting to hurt it was so hard. _Might as well, just to get rid of it._ As he started to unzip his pants, someone knocked on the door. He zipped his pants back up and sighed, then walked to the door and opened it.

"Yes Edwin?" Derek asked in annoyance.

"Was I interrupting something?" He questioned innocently.

"No. What do you want?"

"Can I come in to talk to you?" Derek opened the door to let him in and shut it behind him. He then bounded to the bed before Edwin spotted his hard on, and bent over it as he sat. Hopefully talking to Edwin would make it go away.

"Shoot." Derek said.

"Okay. I need girl advice. There is this girl, and I like her a lot. In fact I have liked her longer than any other girl. She likes me back too."

"So what's the problem?" Derek cut in.

"Well, I _can't _be with her."

"If you can't then you can't."

"But how do we get rid of our feelings? I already kissed her and everything."

"Wait. Why can't you be together?" Edwin looked down, and Derek assumed that he was ashamed of something.

"I can't because, because…I just can't ok. I might tell you later…just tell me how to get rid of my feelings."

"I don't do feelings. You have to talk to someone else."

"Like who?" Derek's first thought was Casey, but he wasn't sure if he should suggest her.

"Figure it out. Sorry I can't help." He gave a semi-sympathetic look to Edwin, then shooed him out of his room. His erection was still standing at attention. _Good thing Edwin came in here though. I almost gave in. Derek Venturi never gives in. I guess it's a cold shower for me. _

Derek grabbed a set of clean clothes from his basket on his computer desk and walked into the bathroom. He took off his clothes off and pulled back the curtain.

Derek jumped back in shock. Casey was in the tub, covered in bubbles, washing her breasts.

"DER-EK!" She screamed out. In a panic he grabbed all his stuff and ran out of the bathroom, covering his crotch. He slammed his door, threw his stuff down, flopped on his bed and covered his naked body up. Derek was shaking. That had freaked him out. Not only had he kissed his step-sib, but he saw her naked and rubbing her breasts. He reached down and touched himself, which made him explode on the bed sheets. Derek hadn't even moved his hand, and he came more than he had came before by his own doing. Maybe Casey's too.

He attempted to clean it up, when someone knocked on the door. Quickly, he put clothes on and opened it.

"Yes?"

"What did you do to my sister?" Lizzie asked accusingly, her arms crossed.

"Nothing."

"I heard her scream your name, louder than usual."

"Ask her. I didn't do anything too horrible." He shut the door in her face. It wasn't that horrible actually. Derek was a bit ashamed that he freaked out like that. _She always makes me lose my cool. Why does she have to be…so damn sexy? _

The only other girl that made him lose his cool like that was Kendra, but that didn't last too long. After they started dating he became more comfortable and he settled back into his ways. Such a smooth talker. He smirked to himself. _Good times._ Kendra was his first, but she, on the other hand, had sex with someone else before she started dating him. It didn't bother him too much.

He tried to stay in his room for the rest of the night, and he even ate his dinner in his room. His dad tried to get him to come out, but it wasn't that he had a problem. _I just have to figure out how to act around Casey. I'm not used to this kind of situation. Not that I haven't kissed girls…it's just…I live with the girl that I want. _

Derek couldn't sleep and, apparently, niether could Casey. A soft knock was placed on his door around eleven 'o clock. He opened the door and saw Casey. She walked in and around him. He shut the door. They looked at each other in silence, until Casey winded her hand back and slapped him in the face. Shock ran through his body, and her face was getting angrier by the second.

"How dare you kiss me!" Casey said in a loud whisper.

"You seemed ok with it in the car." Derek stated, putting up his defenses.

"Well I was thinking about it, and it's wrong. We can't do that. That's why I was trying to get over you. I almost did too."

"Did you really like me _that _much?"

"Yes. I _actually _did. I thought you did too, like you said when you came home drunk two months ago. I guess it was just the alcohol." Casey looked down to the left.

"What exactly did I say? I can't remember everything that was said." Casey sighed.

"We were walking up the stairs and you told me that you were still attracted to me, that you wanted to be with me. You said that you only did the stuff you did to me to get my attention, and to hide how you actually felt. So I told you what I had been feeling for a while. But it was too good to be true. Danielle ran up the stairs and you pounced on her like a lion." She covered her eyes; it was obvious that she was starting to cry.

"I'm sorry." Derek said softly, looking up, not knowing what to do.

"I don't want an apology. I want to know if that's how you felt. How you _really _felt."

"You know, I don't know." He froze his thoughts for a second and reached out for her hand. She looked up at him and put her hand in his. Derek yanked her and she fell forward. Their lips were close, but they weren't kissing. "What I _do _know, is that I really enjoyed kissing you, and I fantasize about you. It's driving me crazy." Casey was about to say something, but he smirked and closed the space between them with a kiss.

His eyes were closed this time, and he assumed hers were too. Derek parted her lips with his tongue, and they explored each others mouth. After a few minutes Casey suddenly pushed him away. He started to walk towards her but she smacked him again, only harder, and then ran out of the room.


	5. How did YOU sleep?

**Author's Note****** To make up for the two kisses, I have pissed them both off. Prepare for fights. Hot fights. Not so hot fights. Painful fights. Resolving fights. But prepare for fights in general. They have to. It's Casey and Derek. .

**Disclaimer****** Dye-my-hands-yellow just informed me that if I don't own Life with Derek, then I am pathetic. I informed her skank-ass that she didn't own it either. She walked away, pouting. Silly girl. -

Derek did his best to try and sleep, but all he could do was toss and turn. Before he knew it dawn was breaking, and the sun was blaring in his eyes. A sleepless night would prove hard to help him focus. At least he would be too tired to try to deal with Casey. He still didn't know how to deal with it. All he wanted to do was screw her till she screamed his name, but he knew it _might _not happen. What he needed to do was find a girl to shack up with and take all his sexual frustration that Casey was causing out on some girl.

He ran names of girls through his head. _Kendra…Maybe. Anne…No. Ashley probably has an STD because she sleeps with anyone. Definitely not Danielle. That would only get me more problems with Casey. _

Derek looked at the clock. It was five AM. He decided to do his math homework that he didn't do last night. It was tedious work, but he finished it just in time for his alarm clock to go off at seven-fifteen. _It took me over two hours to do forty advanced algebra problems?_ He was a bit disappointed in himself, but he got what he wanted to be done, done, and today he would actually have work to turn in.

He walked down the stairs after he got his stuff together and changed his clothes, and entered the kitchen. Casey and Lizzie were already in there eating a bowl of cereal. Edwin walked in a few minutes later.

"Hey Ed, make me cereal." Derek stated, looking intently at Casey. He was getting a little angry, because she refused to look at him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Lizzie looking back and forth at them. A bowl of cereal was placed before Derek by Edwin and a spoon was placed in his hand seconds later. Derek's eyes never left Casey's averted eyes.

"Casey, how'd you sleep?" She spoke without looking up at him.

"Fine. Why do you care?"

"Maybe I started caring?"

"Well I don't need you to know how well or bad I slept."

"What if I wanted to know how it might be?" Derek wasn't sure if they were talking about how she slept anymore. Her eyes looked at his. Lizzie and Edwin had long since silently left the room.

"It doesn't matter because I'll never let you know."

"Why?"

"Because. I don't need to explain myself to you. Get over it."

"No!" He slammed the fist that was holding his spoon onto the island counter. Their eyes were locked on one another. _Why am I trying so hard? Is it worth it? _Nora walked into the room.

"Did anyone see my keys in here?" She looked over at the two eldest. Their eyes were heated in their own prospective ways of glaring. "I'll just ask Lizzie." Nora learned a while back to only interfere with them when they were trying to hurt each other. Again they were left alone in the kitchen.

"Get over it." Casey whispered harshly as she left after her mom, holding the keys in her clenched hand. Derek felt himself get hot with anger. He grabbed his things after a few minutes of trying to calm down and got into his car. After starting it, he sped out of the driveway, glad that Casey wasn't in the car with him. A voice sounded behind his ear, and he groaned. "About time. What were you doing? I've been waiting in the car for nearly fifteen minutes. I'm late to meeting up with Sam." Derek slammed the breaks hard at the stop sign.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"I'm. Late. To. Meet. Sam." She said slowly, as though he were retarded. He could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Why are you meeting up with Sam?"

"I just want to. It's none of your business." They still hadn't moved from the stop sign. "You might want to press on the gas." Derek complied by pressed on the gas with the full force of his foot. He felt Casey's hands grip at the seat. Derek didn't turn into school though, he kept going.

When they finally stopped, they were at a park that not many people went to anymore. He turned around after he parked it and stared at her hard.

"Let me tell you something Casey…I have been going crazy these last two months. I don't know why. All I know is that for some reason when I kissed you, all of my frustration seemed to go away.

"If I were _ever _to be with you it would only be about the sex wouldn't it? Well I won't lose it to you." For some reason, knowing that she was still a virgin made him feel better. Derek contemplated on what _would _happen if they ever got together. At this point he didn't love her…That's not the way real relationships worked anyway.

"You'll have to find out." He got out of the car and went to the back seat on her other side and closed the door behind him.

"No, I won't find out. I won't let it happen."

"Why aren't you freaking out? We aren't at school, and you're focused on me. Do you know why? Because you want me.'

"I'm trying to deal with the problem at hand, and just because I want you doesn't mean I am going to act on it." Casey's face turned to a bit of worry. Derek smirked. _She does want to act on it. Why does she put on a front?_

"Yeah you will."

"You don't know what I will and will not do."

"Your face gave it away."

"What? How does your face give it away?"

"You didn't know your face could give it away? No wonder you suck at lying." Casey pouted angrily at him; her face was getting redder and her breath was getting heavier.

"Take me to school. We'll finish this later."

"Is that a threat?" He smirked again.

"Yeah, if you want it to be. Take me to school NOW." Derek patted her cheek and got out, and circled around to the driver seat. He felt that in some way he won, because he found in her eyes that she wanted him, and that's exactly what he wanted.

He dropped her off at the front and went to go park it. Derek didn't want to resolve it till they got home, just like she threatened. _Does the mild fear turn me on?_ Shrugging it off, he grabbed his things and headed up to the school, feeling great, even though he hadn't gotten any sleep.


	6. Spies

**Author's Note******To my readers. I rewrote one sentence from last chapter and it makes a big difference. Megan pointed it out to me and I went and added something to it. I didn't mean for Casey to avoid the question, so I had her answer it. It's towards the end when Derek asks her why she wasn't freaking out about them not being at school. So go read that if you haven't. Thank you Megan! I'll try to do the challenge, but I have the main plot line in my head. If I get to a point where I could skew slightly in that direction I will, but for now I'll leave it at –maybe- . Good challenge though.

**Disclaimer******I pity the fools who think I own it. Actually I don't. It's just a funny phrase. Pity. Ha-ha. Such a funny word.

Derek was slightly worried about what Casey wanted to talk to Sam about, but he didn't worry too much about it. He was still working on the idea of getting with another woman to forget about Casey. His eyes wandered from every girl, to every other girl. Derek even looked at the unwanted girls. _I can't find a single one I want. _Just as he thought this he spotted a cute brunette at a distance. She was wearing a violet shirt with blue daisies on it. Her skirt was slightly tight around her curvaceous butt and legs. Derek would have to scope her out at lunch, and ask for her number then. After that he went to class.

He paid attention to the teacher in science class so he could take his mind off of Casey, who was sitting in the front, almost torturing him with her presence. The teacher was writing stuff on the board, so Derek copied it down. _Believe it or not, some of this stuff is sticking…_He smirked to himself. Maybe Casey would like him more if he had more smarts, but he knew that he wouldn't care enough to make the change. He liked girls who liked him as he was, and vice versa. Derek wasn't about change.

Math was actually pretty cool for Derek too. He handed in his homework and the teacher was so shocked that he made a class announcement. The students started murmuring things to themselves.

"Don't you judge me till you feel how good it feels to do your homework and _actually _understand what this crackpot is talking about." The class snickered. _I think I just made it cool to do your homework. I knew I love my power. _Derek smiled mischievously to himself. He suddenly frowned with another thought. _Too bad it's a power I don't have hovering over Casey's head. If I did then she wouldn't be hanging out with Sam. Maybe I can convince him to back off?_

At lunch he pulled Sam into the hallway, hoping that Casey wouldn't see.

"Do me a favor Sam."

"What man?"

"Don't talk to Casey."

"Why?" Sam asked defensively.

"I think she is plotting against me. I think she is plotting against me with _you_."

"You're delusional."

"Whatever. Just don't, okay?"

"Fine." Sam started to walk away.

"Hey I also have another question. What did you and Casey talk about this morning?"

"I don't know. It was her idea, and we didn't meet up. She told me that she forgot, but I got the feeling that she was lying. Casey isn't the type to forget."

"True."

"Do you know why she didn't come?"

"No. Sorry." Derek walked away before the conversation continued. He wanted to scope out that hottie he saw earlier today. When he spotted the back of her head he started walking towards her. She stood up and turned around.

It was Casey. His mouth fell open slightly but he closed it. Emily got up and stood next to her. _I could get with Emily, but she would probably take it to heart. Do I care? That is the question. _He walked up to her.

"Hey Em. Can I talk to you privately?" Emily smiled wide and Casey scoffed and walked away. Derek smirked then turned his eyes back to Emily.

"What is it?" She asked eagerly.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" Emily shook her head yes rapidly. "Cool, how about Saturday at six?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be ready!"

"I'll come over to get you." Derek smirked and walked out of the cafeteria. His mind was racing with thoughts of Casey again, and how he was attracted to her even if he didn't know it was her. _Which must mean something on how attractive her body is. I can't believe I didn't recognize her from behind. _

At home he watched TV leisurely, as though there were another way to watch it, and ate a snack. Edwin sat down on the couch closest to his chair.

"So what's up Derek?"

"Not much." He said in monotone.

"You have been like a hermit lately. So not you."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not, I'm just wondering why…or should I investigate?" Derek looked at his brother quickly.

"No you should not!" Edwin smirked. For once he had his big brother where he wanted him. Too bad he would be dead if he did anything about it.

"Okay, okay. I won't, but you might want to tell Lizzie not to. She thinks it has something to do with Casey." Edwin got up and walked up the stairs. _Shit. Shit. Shit. Okay, how do I get myself out of this one? Threaten her? Yeah. I'll go do that now. _Derek got up and threw his trash away, and then head upstairs to Lizzie's room.

As he rounded the corner he ran into Casey.

"Hmm. I was just about to go get you." She smarted off to him.

"Well, I have to talk to Lizzie right now." Casey furrowed her eyebrows.

"What for?" Derek smirked.

"It's. None. Of. Your. Business." He mocked. She glared at him and he bumped her shoulder as he passed her.

Lizzie was lying on her bed doing homework.

"What do you want Derek?" She asked sweetly.

"Edwin has informed me that you are planning to investigate me. I would like you to not do that."

"Well that tells me that there is something to investigate. Now I _really_ have to."

"No, you don't. I'll tell you what you want to know. Just ask. Please don't be sneaky." Maybe he could get some believable lies in.

"Why did my sister scream like she did the other day?"

"I walked in on her in the bathroom." Lizzie giggled.

"Yeah talk about horror." He smiled.

"Why have you been keeping yourself in your room?"

"Doing my homework for a change." Lizzie's face showed that she didn't believe him.

"I've was tutored once by Casey, which I wanted to ask for her help again but she's so uncooperative. Ask my teachers. Well right now just English and Math. I also took notes in Science. Nothing else so far. Hard to get out of a slump you know?" Lizzie now looked like she believed him. "Is that all?"

"No. Why would you not want Casey to be friends with Sam? It's not like you and Sam have been hanging out as much as you used to."

"I see Casey has been talking to you."

"Well I had already started my investigation." Derek nodded his head in understanding.

"Well, I don't know really. I guess I don't want him to spill some secret about me to her that I don't want anyone knowing."

"Okay thanks. I'm satisfied. No investigation needed. But if I do get curious again, should I come and ask?"

"Yeah. Bye now." Lizzie waved lazily, and Derek walked out. Now his business laid with Casey, and finishing what they had started this morning. If she wanted to threaten him, fine, he just wanted to know what she was going to threaten him with.


	7. Her threat, his challenge

**Author's Note****** Megan, about the Sam thing, you're good. I actually was trying to express that Casey was getting worn down, and at the moment couldn't be bothered with what she wanted to originally say to Sam. I hoped I would keep it secret till later, but it made me so excited that you saw it! I wanted Casey to be on time originally, but my mind suddenly skewed into Derek going on his own tangent and passing up the school. I think it worked out better that way anyways. . Lizzie was the one who wanted to start investigating. Derek did things for reasons that only involved himself which confused her on why he asked Casey to help tutor him. Then Casey screamed bloody murder and neither one of them would tell her what it was all about. Of course I didn't show her asking Casey because it's in Derek's POV. She told Edwin and asked for his help so he talked to Derek. Hope that helped! (It's not too important to the plot so I put it in the author's note. **Ps. I don't like my title at the moment, just like my first LWD story I plan to change it. If anyone has a neat idea for one, I am up to suggestions. R&R!! **

**Disclaimer****** Pish-posh. Owning life with Derek would be like owning the Eiffel tower. Too magnificent and captivating to figure out what to do with it. Or wait…Was that Derek's manliness? Either way, the statement holds true. I don't own it.

Derek started to head towards Casey's room when a hand coming out from his room pulled him back. It was Casey. She shut the door quietly and turned to look at him.

"I lie just fine you dimwit."

"No you don't." Derek chuckled at her. She was still worked up about him saying that she sucked at lying. If she wasn't so 2D, then maybe she would become better, but he liked her not being able to lie to him. It gave him an advantage.

"No matter, because what you say isn't that important. It's not what I wanted to talk to you about." Casey smirked.

"What is it then?" Derek questioned, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want you to come anywhere near me. I don't want _anything_ to happen." He pushed her forward and up against the door. His eyes didn't leave hers as he locked the door.

"Nothing?" Casey looked at his lips then pushed him away.

"Nothing."

"You're so frustrating!" He stated loudly.

"Like you aren't? I'm trying to get what I want you to do to happen, and all you can think about is yourself."

"I'm not thinking about myself. I'm thinking about you."

"Sure, but you don't care about what I want." Derek started to say something, but she cut him off. "I don't care what you want either. Do you see why this won't work? Besides, I wouldn't belittle myself to getting with you!"

"Why?"

"Because we are steps. We can't."

"Yes we _can_."

"You just don't get it do you? I suppose you never will. You're so thick headed and stubborn."

"I am not thick headed." Derek said pointing an angry finger at her. Casey looked away. "How can you do that? We started to have something, I'm not sure what, but something was there. I can't quit now, how come you can?"

"You just want me for convenience."

"Where did you hear that?" He asked instantly.

"I heard you say it to Lizzie."

"I was talking about you tutoring me, which I still want you to do."

"No. We'll just end up doing this." Casey made a gesture with her hands.

"No, we won't. We'll fight all this out when you're not tutoring me."

"I don't _want_ to fight with you. I want nothing to do with you. Once you get that through your head we'll have a happier house." She tried to turn to leave, but Derek pressed himself on her so she couldn't move.

"It's you that doesn't understand. Think about it. Me and you?"

"Derek." Casey shook her head. She was too sensible for him, and he wanted to act on whim. It was something he was used to.

"Casey."

"Derek, get off of me."

"You'll leave."

"Yeah, that's the point. I have to think."

"You always have to think!"

"So? You _never _do."

"I do too. Just because it's not annoyingly obvious doesn't mean I don't."

"You're the one that's annoying." She tried to cross her arms but ended up poking his sides. Derek smirked as she glared at him with frustration.

"Why don't you just give it a try?" Casey sighed.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this. If you don't leave me alone about it then I will tell Sam."

"Fine. Tell him. I don't care." Derek did care, but he, unlike Casey, was good at lying.

"I'll tell Mom and George." He hid his fear.

"They won't believe you."

"Are you willing to chance that?" She smirked up at him when he didn't respond.

"What if you came to me? Would you still tell if we ended up talking about it?" Derek smiled, already knowing that she probably wouldn't tell Nora and his dad anyway. Might as well play her game.

"I suppose not. But I doubt that'll happen." Casey tried pushing him off but he held her tight against the door.

"One more thing before you go."

"What?" She asked lackadaisically. Derek's lips collided with hers and her head tilted out and in to his. Casey took advantage of the distraction and pushed him away from her. She turned, unlocked the door and left. _Too bad I already saw her smiling._ He smirked to himself. Casey will come back, she always did. Maybe she would come back at night. _I shouldn't count on chance. I have to do something to make her come to me. Casey is a challenge and I plan to conquer this challenge and put her up as a trophy in my mind. No wonder I have been trying so hard. She is playing hard to get. Well, Derek Venturi accepts her challenge._

Derek walked over to his desk and started jotting down notes to himself. He would be sure to forget if he didn't take this precaution.

_1. Find her journal and read recent entries. _

_2. Leave reminders of me in her room. _

_3. Become friends with her. _

_4. Make sure she still tutors me._

_5. Is there a five?_

Derek took the paper and shoved it in his drawer, then headed downstairs to watch TV. He didn't expect to see Casey down there, but he saw Lizzie and Edwin watching a hockey game. Derek plopped into his chair and took the controller. They didn't object because they knew he wasn't going to change it. Holding the remote just made him feel powerful. Oh how he loved to be in control.


	8. 1 Read her journal

**Author's Note******Mac- I am so excited you are reviewing again! I skipped a couple of days, because there wasn't anything interesting going on in thier world, and now something is happening because it's SATURDAY Remember? His date with Emily? You better remember. If you don't you weren't paying attention. Silly.

**Disclaimer**I will one day own it, after I foil all of my twin sisters attempts to run my dreams into the ground. I don't understand why she hates me so. Dye-my-hands-violet is just jealous cause I am the favorite. -

For the past couple of days Casey and Derek avoided each other. They of course had to be in close quarters before and after school, but they listened to Derek's music in silence. Derek was getting frustrated because he wanted to keep her as a tutor, and his teachers that saw him working were now disappointed because they thought they saw a change. The other slackers however were doing their homework because of Derek's statement in math class.

Every time he attempted to talk to Casey about tutoring she would walk away, ignoring him. He almost lost his cool due to anger, but he wouldn't let her know how she was starting to get to him.

Derek decided to give it one more shot. He walked across the hall and knocked on her door, and when no one answered he entered in anyways. Casey wasn't in there. For the second time, he saw her journal lying out for everyone to see. She must not have noticed that he was reading it the first time, because if she had she would've been more careful about it. He sat on the bed and flipped back a few pages.

_Dear Diary, _

_Derek is an imbecile. He just doesn't get that it won't work out between us. I should have never told him how I felt and maybe I wouldn't feel this way. Maybe Derek wouldn't be coming after me. I think he just wants sex, it's not like he is the type to fall head over heels for someone. That's kind of what it is for me too I guess. It's not like he is 'the one', so I have no 'love' towards him. Well I do…but not really. It's hard to explain. Who knows…I could be lying to myself again, even though __apparently__ I'm a terrible liar. Which is so not true!_

Derek turned forward the page and viewed the next entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I have resolved to ignore Derek. I was talking to Sam, because I broke down in gym class, and he told me to just blow Derek off. If all he was doing was hurting me, then I shouldn't waste my words on him. Besides, if Derek wanted me so bad why did he ask Emily out on a date? I haven't spoken much to her because all she talks about is Derek. I guess that's how I was with her…but I'll wait till after their date and then I'll talk to her again. For now, I can't handle it. _

Today was Saturday. He was going to pick Emily up in five hours. So right now, he wasn't worried. Derek continued to the next page.

_Dear Diary, _

_Ignoring Derek has proven harder than I thought it would be. He keeps reminding me about the tutoring thing and I feel guilty for not helping him. I'm just so afraid that I will lose myself to him. He has this way of making me feel weak, which is why I try so much harder next to him. And still he comes out looking better than I do! I found out today that tons of kids were starting to do their homework because of something Derek said in class. Score for intelligence, but I feel like I just got punched in the face. I doubt he really cares about his education. _

He let out a breathy sigh. She knew so much, but not enough about him. Not that he let anyone in. _I guess I got what I wanted…_

_Dear Diary, _

_Maybe I will talk to him on Sunday. I don't know. I can't stand the silence between us. But I want him to give in first. I want __him__ to tell me his emotions, if he even has any. I can't do it, I don't want to lose. Cause that's what will happen. I'll start to say how I feel and Derek with shut me up with a quick kiss. I guess I wish it were more like a movie, because real life can hurt so much more. I don't know. I'll decide…later._

Derek feared the next entry which was sure to be from today. They had no contact today, but he had a feeling it would be about him.

_Dear Diary, _

_I want to speak to him. I had a dream about him. A bad one. Not a nightmare…the dirty kind. Oh god I feel so dirty…but I think I want it. He seems so…I don't know. If I do it…No I can't. Either way, I'm going to talk to him. I think that if-_

The writing stopped there. He was smiling seductively so himself, as though Casey were there telling him these words herself. Derek left the room and shut the door, hoping she wouldn't notice. He heard someone coming up the stairs so he went into his room quickly and shut the door. Seconds later a knock sounded on the door. He hoped it would be Casey, but it was Edwin.

"Hey, what's up?" Derek asked.

"Not much bro. Dad wants you." He groaned and left his room and headed downstairs. George was sitting in Derek's chair.

"Yeah dad?"

"There you are. I sent Edwin to look for you a while ago. Where were you?"

"Bathroom."

"Well, I would like for you to do _me_ a favor for a change."

"What is it?"

"Clean your room, and do the laundry. "

"Uh, why dad?"

"Because Nora is going to be gone on business for the weekend, and I am not good with laundry."

"Then why do I have to clean my room?"

"Because I saw mold growing on a plate next to your computer."

"EW!" Marti squealed.

"Yeah, that's right ew. Which is why Derek's going to clean it before he goes on his _date_, right?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oooh. Derek has a daattee!!" Marti started dancing around in circles. Derek chuckled then turned back to his dad.

"Yeah dad. But I'm not doing laundry. Remember what happened last time? One word. Pink. Have Casey or Lizzie do it. They're girls, I'm sure they know how to do that."

"That's sexist Derek; you know Nora would be upset if she heard you say that." Derek shrugged his shoulders and went upstairs to clean his room.

_I'll just get this done, talk to Casey about tutoring then go on my date. Maybe for a change she'll listen to what I have to say before shoving her words down my throat. _He smirked at a perverted thought.


	9. 2 Leave reminders of me in her room

**Author's Note****** This chapter is short, but I definitely think it would be better if I left the date with Emily for next chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Ps. I always love my reviewers, so keep reviewing!!

**Disclaimer****** I do not own this show. Life sucks some times. And sometimes, late at night, you'll find me weeping my eyes out in a dark corner, slitting my wrists the wrong way saying 'It's not fair that I don't own Life with Derek and Michael Seater.'

Derek finished his room in about an hour, which left him a couple more hours to kill. He decided to go find Casey. _She should be in her room by now, I'll go look there first._ Derek knocked solemnly on the door and waited a few moments. Just as he reached for the handle, a disheveled Casey opened the door.

"What happened to _you_?" Derek asked exaggeratedly.

"Um. Nothing. What do you want?" Casey had said in her journal that she wanted to talk to him, so it didn't shock him that she wasn't turning him away.

"Can I come in and talk to you?"

"Er. Fine." She let him pass her, and then she shut the door after he came in. Casey walked to the mirror and started brushing her tangled hair.

"Will you please tutor me Casey? I think I actually want to learn…Even though it sounds so strange coming out of my mouth." She turned and gave him a funny look, then flipped her hair up in a ponytail. "It looks better down." Casey shrugged her shoulders at him and sat down.

"Fine. Only if you're serious about it."

"I think I am." Derek smirked. He wanted her to look messy and beneath him; he wanted to know how she felt on the inside.

"Ok. Fine." She smiled up at him.

"What…what were you doing before I came in here?" Casey got a look of fright, but did her best to hide it.

"I was, uh, exercising. Like usual." She gave an unconvincing smile. He knew what she was doing. Exactly what he wanted to do a week ago when he saw her in the bath. Derek smirked. "Oh god." Her forehead fell into her hands.

"That's not what you were doing was it?" She shook her head no. "Didn't think so. It's ok. I heard it's quite healthy. You're all about health aren't you?" Casey looked up at him and gave him a menacing look.

"Look, it was nothing. Besides I bet your perverted ass does it every night."

"So. Do you?"

"That's none of your business."

"Just tell me anyway." She got up and started to walk out of her room when she turned around.

"No wait, you get out of _my_ room." Derek heaved a sigh and walked past her and reached for the door handle. "Wait…" He turned and looked at her. She was looking at the floor.

"What?" Casey looked up at him with doe eyes. She wanted him, and he wanted her. _Why is she fighting this?_

"I…I…Uh."

"Spit it out Case." Suddenly she pinned him hard against the wall, causing a couple of stuffed animals from her shelf to fall. He looked intently down at her when she slammed her lips into his. Their lips opened instantly and a rush of her saliva came into his mouth. Her fingers were tangled in his now sticking up hair, and he gripped the back of her arms making sure she didn't back away.

She broke from the kiss, and dove back into the kiss. They broke in and out of the kiss, trying to speak to each other each time their lips parted.

"How. Dare. You. Kiss. Me." Derek mocked.

"Shut. Up." Casey remarked.

"Make. Me."

"I. Want. You."

"I. Want. You. Too."

"We. Have. To stop."

"No. We. Don't." Derek dove for her neck before she could respond. He could hear her breath in her throat, and the sound send shivers down his spine. Casey arched her back, forcing her chest into his. Her hands were gripping at his hair. Derek brought his lips back to hers and he pushed her off of him. "I'm sorry I have to go." Casey looked confused, but he left the room without a word. _Leave her wanting more._

Derek finished himself off in the bathroom when he knew no one would bother him, and then got ready for his date with Emily. It was hard for him to concentrate when he nearly broke a barrier with Casey. He could've got something out of her, like admittance other than 'I want you.' But for now that would be good enough.

Six came all too soon and he headed over to Emily's house. She was abnormally beautiful, but he could only see Casey in her outfit.


	10. Date with Emily

**Author's Note******I believe someone has accepted my challenge to keep up! Hope it goes well for you! XP Megan, I am having a much more difficult time writing as Derek than I had as Casey, because me and Casey have tons more in common. But I accepted my own challenge to make a semi-good story with a perspective that isn't like my own. That's what really good writers do. So thanks again for your tips! To those who don't know what 'lackadaisically' means, it's a real word, don't worry. It means lacking spirit or liveliness- or languid. Back to Meg. About Derek making a list of things to do, I wanted to imply that Casey was rubbing off on him _slightly_ at this point. He had said before that if he wanted Casey he would have to think, and this is my way of showing that he is trying to think a bit like Casey to _get_ Casey. Hope that helps? Thanks Mac! I didn't want them to stop, but it was too Derek to make her want more. .

**Disclaimer******I don't know if Derek actually has 'gigs' where he plays, in this, he does. Yay! Sheldon would be the singer, if this ever comes up again, because I like his voice. XP I don't own it.

"So Emily," Derek said in the car, "Where do you want to go?" Emily smiled emphatically at him

"I'll go where you want to." Derek smirked with thoughts of Casey's bedroom running in his head.

"You don't want to go where I wanna go. Just pick your favorite restaurant and I guarantee I can pay."

"You have a job?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He smirked at her and she looked down, giggling.

"What is it?"

"Well, I get some of the money from my band's gigs. I also have money that I get from my dad."

"I always thought it was so cool that you played in a band." She looked at him dreamily.

"You know, you have to pick a restaurant so we don't sit here all night." Derek looked up Casey's window and saw her looking down at him. She looked sad. When she noticed he was looking, she turned and left the window.

"How does that sound?"

"Huh?"

"How does Wimpy's sound?" Emily asked, smiling. Derek thought of Casey's smile while they were kissing.

"Yeah, sounds fine." He started the car and left the driveway. "What kind of music do you listen to?"

"Oh, all kinds. Anything you like, I probably like too." Derek reached down and popped in a coldplay cd.

"How about these guys?"

"I love coldplay!" Emily said clapping her hands. Two and a half songs played through when they got to Wimpy's. They were seated a half hour later, because it was a bit busy. Derek was stuck with what to talk about. After they ordered, all he could think of saying, or asking, was about Casey. He decided that whether or not it was suspicious, he was going for it.

"You and Casey haven't spoken for almost a week."

"Yeah. She doesn't like me talking about you all the time." Derek looked at her funny. "I was just so excited that you asked me out on a date. I never thought that would happen. I mean, the first time it was…you know. But I'm glad we are doing this and it has nothing to do with Casey." Derek let out a small cough.

"So you think she'll talk to you after our date?"

"I guess. Am I going to go on another one?" Emily thought she was sly, but Derek saw that. It was so obvious. She pretty much asked him out on another date.

"I'd have to think that over the weekend. Maybe get back to you." Derek said, looking away from her. He hoped no one saw him, even though she probably told many people that they were going on a date.

"Ok. I can wait." Emily was just too happy.

"So, what do girls usually talk about anyways?" He questioned, trying to avertedly ask about what her and Casey talk about without asking it so directly.

"Boys, family, school. Music. Movies. Gossip sometimes. It all depends on the type of girl actually."

"What do you and your friends talk about?"

"You mean me and Casey?" He shrugged his shoulders and made a gesture for her to continue anyway. "Well I talk to her about boys and gossip, and she talks to me about boys and, uh, problems at home."

"Which is usually me right?" Emily nodded her head yes, and looked away.

"She complains too much." He said, looking away.

"Well, there are times where I would have to side with her." Derek furrowed his eyebrows. "Sometimes she is right and you're wrong. Sometimes I think you were just trying to have fun and she took it the wrong way. I get annoyed by her too you know."

"Hmm." Derek didn't like the way the conversation was going so he tried to change it. "So how has life been for you? You and I don't talk much."

"Pretty good. You?"

"Fine." Derek thought of the kiss him and Casey shared before he picked Emily up. A soft wave of heat was sent through his body.

"Is your favorite color still blue?" He leaned back against the seat. The waitress served their food. Derek started eating, and Emily copied him.

"Yeah. How did you know it was my favorite color?"

"Oh, I heard you say it to an old girlfriend." She stated as though it were nothing.

"Ok…What's your favorite color?"

"Blue." Emily smiled. _What is she, like a stalker? Wouldn't be the first one I've had. They all are girls. Well except that one guy. _Derek shuddered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's great we have the same favorite color." Inside Derek was rolling his eyes in disgust.

"Heh. Yeah." The night continued in awkward conversation, and it didn't come time to leave soon enough. When he dropped her off she kissed him on his cheek and went into her house.

Derek walked into his house and the whole family, minus Casey, was sitting in front of the TV.

"What are you guys watching?" He asked, hoping it was something good.

"My favorite show Smerek!" Marti piped up.

"Well, I'd love to join, but I have business to deal with upstairs." Derek stated sarcastically. Everyone's eyes were glazed over as they peered lazily at the TV. He walked upstairs and sat on his bed. Casey walked into the room.

"You know, you are the biggest jerk I have ever met!" She shut the door.

"What? I already know this." Casey crossed her arms.

"I cant' believe you went on that date! I was hoping that you would cancel it."

"If you wanted me to cancel you could have told me."

"Why did you want to go on a date with Emily anyways?" Derek stood up.

"Like you meeting up with Sam all the time is much different."

"It is. Because we are _just _friends. Emily _really _likes you."

"So. She probably has already figured it out that it won't happen."

"She did, until you asked her out on a date."

"She'll get over it. Everyone gets over it." Derek crossed his arms. They do. They all get over it. _With me, it's a fling, and they know it._

"I can't be with you."

"Why?"

"Because. _This _is why."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Because you will _never _be able to give me _all _that I want. And I will find a _way_ to get over it. _'Everyone does, right?' _"Her words stung him deep. He had thought it was only because they were steps that she didn't want him, and now he finds that it's also because of this. _I guess she's right…If we could find a way to get over it, then we'd be good, but I don't actually know if I could commit to her. The whole idea of commiting freaks me out._

"Good night Casey." Derek turned on his bad boy mode and pushed her out of the room. At the moment, he couldn't stand to look at her.


	11. 3 Be friends with her

**Author's Note******This chapter was a tad aggravating. I think I slipped in and out of character, so if anyone catches anything, tell me! Unless of course I had a reason for that, then I'd just tell you in the next chapter. Thank you Megan and Mac for your lengthy reviews! I love them so much! You guys are skamazing! And silly meg, I don't lose brain cells when I read your stuff, I gain some. You are very intelligent and I hope you feel that way. Thank you Mac and Megan for building up my confidence and self-esteem on writing in Derek's POV. It means so much to me! I put Paul in this chapter, even though it's placed two weeks later. I had kinda planned for this to happen, the two weeks later part, but I had planned something completly different. I just happened to skew in this direction, which is much better than I had planned. But I am stil a tad uneasy about it. Enjoy! PS. This chapter is lengthy. XD. R&R.

**Disclaimer******This is Dye-my-hands-yellow bringing to attention that my sister is a pompous fool to ever believe that she may ever own it. It is my life's work to make sure that she never does. Good day. I SAID GOOD DAY! meep.

Two weeks passed and Casey and Derek didn't talk to each other, or fight, about their kisses and problems. Derek tried not to think about it, but of all the girls he claimed to get as a challenge, weren't challenges. Casey was. She was the _ultimate_ challenge. For the first time in his memory, a girl he wanted rejected him. Casey did continue tutoring him and his grades were steadily rising. A wave of change was sent throughout the school. Casey smiled when people now listened to her about schoolwork. It seemed that once Derek made it ok, Casey became more accepted. She never mentioned it to him, but he noticed it here and there. Like in Science class for example.

Derek had gone to Paul, once. Casey had been upset about something and he wanted to know what it was about. She refused to talk to him about it, so he took desperate measures. He remembered it was thursday when he went.

-----Flashback-----

_Derek entered Paul's room with arrogance, but his face still held the worry he was feeling. He was sadly disgusted with the feeling._

_"Hi, Derek. It's been a while."_

_"Yeah it has. Has Casey been in here?"_

_"No, she doesn't come for another hour. She stays on schedule."_

_"Ok...Well, can I ask you something?" Derek asked as he sat._

_"Go ahead."_

_"This has nothing to do with Casey or me. It's just, I feel like a bad friend if I don't give good advice." Paul looked intrigued, and waited for him to continue. "My friend is having a problem with a girl. She doesn't want to be with him he knows why. He just can't accept it. He wants to change for her, but he is afraid that it won't work. What should he do? Change, even though he's never changed for anyone, or stay the same because she should like him for him and not what he's changed into." This conversation was about him, and it was supposed to be about Casey. She hadn't been in yet, so Paul probably wouldn't know what he was worried about. So he went ahead with this. It was still, in some way, to his benefit._

_"Well that depends on what this girl wants him to change." Paul was looking deeply at him, hoping for him to continue. Derek's gut was twisting inside. It was the first time he had admitted to himself, outloud, that he wanted to change for Casey but he didn't want to lose who he was. He loved himself, but not in that narcisistic way._

_"He's afraid of commitment, and she wants someone who will always be there. He can't promise that." Derek mocked her over and over in his mind._

_"Well you can't get rid of fear easily. Tell your friend that he should get into a comfortable friendship with her and let it go from there." _

_"What if she's impossible?"_

_"I can't help your friend with that one." Paul shrugged his shoulders. _

_"Well, in any case, thanks for letting me steal your advice."_

_"I gave it to you willingly." Derek rolled his eyes and left the office. He hoped that Paul didn't see through him, and if he did, oh well. He wasn't aloud to say a word anyways._

-----End Flashback-----

At the moment he was watching the big game of the season for hockey, the one that would determine the ultimate winner, and this time it was his favorite team that the enemy was against. He was thrilled. Edwin was sitting on the couch furthest away from him and Lizzie was next to him. They had become even more inseparable, if that was possible, lately. Derek didn't think much of it though.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Casey standing at the foot of the staircase with her arms crossed. He supposed it was because of him, him doing something wrong, but he ignored her and hooted as his team scored a goal.

"I thought I was tutoring you today."

"No, not today. Today's the game!"

"Well, school's more important than the game."

"Which is why, MacDonald, I have been studying with you everyday for the past two weeks. I want today –off-." Casey let out a heavy sigh and stomped up the stairs. Derek's eyes remained glued to the TV.

About an hour passed and his team was starting to lose. The game was nearing its end and Derek was frantically eating the popcorn he demanded Edwin to get. Just as Derek started to get up and set the bowl on the table his team winding back and shot the winning puck into the enemy's goal. He shouted 'YES!' and flung the popcorn bowl in the air, sending kernels and popcorn flying everywhere. Edwin and Lizzie were smiling up at him and the ridiculous delirious happiness spanning across his face. Casey ran down the stairs.

"Why are you yelling?!" Derek jumped over the chair like a hurdle and picked Casey up in a hug and swirled her around, then put her back down. His hands were gripping her shoulder.

"My team won!" He put his hands back up above his head and sat on the chair. Lizzie was giggling uncontrollably and Casey was still in shock. Derek smirked as he watched the excited players jumping and hugging on each other. Just like the first time he won a hockey game. Watching it made him extremely nostalgic. It hadn't even hit him that he showed affection to Casey in front of the family, but for the past two weeks he actually enjoyed just being in her company. He hoped she did too, but didn't think about it, or worry himself if she didn't. Derek knew that if Casey didn't want to be there, she wouldn't. Casey was, in that rare way, simple but still complicated.

And he would forever enjoy that about her. Casey walked around the back and leaned to whisper something in his ear.

"I need to talk to you. Come to my room whenever you want." Edwin and Lizzie were still staring at the TV with happy faces. The fear of them seeing her do that went away. They obviously had no clue. Casey had gone up the stairs. Derek wanted to know what she wanted to talk about but he didn't want to go up there looking eager. Part of him feared that it was going to be about the tutoring. She bugged him a bit about it, which would cause them to fight, but this time he had another vibe that told him that it wasn't going to be about that.

"Fuck it." Derek said to himself and tossed the remote between Edwin and Lizzie. A small fight ensued over it, and Lizzie won. She had a huge smile on her face, Edwin's and Lizzie's eyes were locked on one another. Derek smirked and headed upstairs.

He raised a fist and was about to knock on the door, but Casey opened it. She looked innocently at him. Her eyes looked worn.

"Your room?" She asked softly. Derek nodded a yes and they both went into his room. Casey sat in his computer chair, and he sat on his bed closest to her. They just looked at each other.

"What are we going to do Casey?"

"I can't _not_ do anything. I've been racking my brains, and it seems to fit almost perfectly. Except…"

"Except..."

"Except you wouldn't stay with me, would you?"

"I don't know. That's not a good way to go into a relationship anyways. If I went into all relationships wondering how long it was going to last then I wouldn't even bother dating anyone, anyway. I just enjoy it as much as possible." Casey nodded in agreement. "I can't tell the future. You can't either. At least _I_ don't attempt it."

"I don't attempt tell the future!" She said sharply.

"Then what is it that you thought you were doing?" Derek retorted, aggravated.

"You are commitment-phobic. I can't be with someone who isn't already open to the idea. And not only that, we _are _steps."

"So. Things change. Don't you understand that concept?"

"Yes, I do. And I also understand that you _aren't _one for change. God forbid if I try to change you. Besides, I wouldn't want to do that. Even though I hate you, I like you the way you are."

"You've thought about this right? Do you have _anything _positive to say? You always say what's wrong with everything, and there is nothing good about us being together? I never heard anything good come out of your mouth about us." Derek put his head in his hand. He wanted so bad to yell and fight with her. It was a comfort zone. _But if I want to get anywhere I have to try this first. Then maybe I'll go back to how deliciously wonderful our fights were. _

"Yes. I do have positive things to say." She said with a monotone voice.

"Well, why don't you tell it to me?" Derek continued his self restraint. Inside he was beginning to boil.

"I'm willing to try it with you, because you're so passionate. Not in the lovey dovey way, but in the real way. You are yourself, damned what anyone else thinks. I wish I had that in myself, but...you know me." He looked up and stared at her. _Is she for real?_

"What changed your mind about me and you?"

"I figured that if it didn't work…I'd get over it. Maybe, after the relationship we'd be closer. That wouldn't be so bad." Casey was twiddling her fingers. It was starting to get too mushy for his taste. He stood up, and she copied him.

"Friends with me?" Casey shook her head yes with uncertainty. Derek smirked. "Sounds fine to me. Let's start there, instead of finishing there." He wanted to smack himself silly. She pretty much had _just_ told him that it would be ok to kiss her anytime he wanted, hold her anytime he wanted, and gave herself away to him, but he had to say 'lets just be friends for now.' He couldn't believe himself. _I will work on the theory that I'm making her want more of me. I wonder if I could get her to a point where she would beg for me to just kiss her. I didn't actually plan on taking Paul's advice, but maybe it will be better this way. _Derek let out a sigh.

"Fine Derek." Casey looked hurt. She got up and started to leave, but turned to face him again. "For whatever compelled you to do this to me, I hope you burn in hell." Derek scrunched up his face, confused, and as he was about to yell something back at her, she slammed his door. He heard another door slam seconds later, which he only assumed was her door.


	12. Square one read her journal?

**Author's Note**I was having some problems with my chapter 11 and I am sure that someone tried to post a review, dani I think, and I would like you to go back and re-read it because I ended up taking it down after twenty minutes. I made a bunch of changes and it's important to the story. So if I say 'what did Dereka and Paul talk about?', and you have no clue then you need to read last chapter. Sorry! I love reviews! And I love all my regular reviewers! (Danimarie92, Mac-alicious, Megan, Claire, KRB--I love you guys!!) Special thanks to anonymous Claire for telling me a canadian restaruant. I changed Denny's to Wimpy's. YAY!

**Disclaimer **There are few things in the world that make me cry, and not owning Micheal Seater is one of them. One day, when I have brainwashed the nonconformists into my evil scheme I will force them to brainwash the owners of Life with Derek to sign it ALL over to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAah. Hah. Take that.

Yesterday Casey had looked truly hurt, but Derek didn't know what to do. He wanted to do _something_, but he had no clue what could possibly be done. If he wanted to be friends with her first, then he should be doing something. Friends, friends with girls, do that right?

It was Sunday, and Casey was getting ready for a dance thing. He knew he couldn't talk to her about it right now, but what he _could _do made him feel guilty for the first time.

She was in the shower, singing, and her bedroom was empty. Her journal wasn't lying out this time, but he looked silently around her room for it. As Derek sifted through her drawers, he came across the panty drawer. Curious, he looked at the many different colored ones and even spotted a few thongs. Derek was surprised. Oddly enough he wanted to see her wearing them. Heat squirreled through his crotch and he hurriedly closed the drawer.

Derek looked atop her shelves, and looked underneath her bed. When he finally found it he felt stupid for not looking there first. It was underneath her pillows. Derek tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Damn it." He cursed. Just as he was about to leave the room he saw a lanyard hanging on the doorknob. On it was a house key, a room key, and a much smaller key. Derek smirked and used it on the diary. It opened with ease. He put the lanyard back on the doorknob and looked at last night's entry. His heart was starting to race, but his face refused to move and show his heart pounding fear. What if he had ruined it all last night?

_Dear Diary,_

_I had decided to try it with Derek, just like I told you last entry, but Derek is so idiotic! I don't know why I even gave in. He won…He got me where he wanted, then he hurt me. I hope he's happy. He can tell everyone that he made Casey want him. I told him that I was willing to give it a shot, because I had this gut feeling…and I decided to actually listen to it instead of my head for a change, and he said we should just be friends! I __knew__ that he wouldn't be interested for long. He is such a jerk. At least tomorrow I can dance to forget about him. When I dance, I forget about everything and for a rare moment I feel special because everyone's eyes are on me. I hope Derek's eyes shed tears, even though they probably won't, because then maybe I wouldn't feel as pathetic as I do right now. _

Derek let out a sigh. He didn't see it like that; he figured that he was doing something good trying to be friends first, so if they _did_ get together it would last longer. _I think I'd want it to last longer. _Derek continued surprising himself with thoughts he would never have dreamed of thinking. He thought he was the girl _master_, but there were still plenty of girls that he might not ever be able to master. Derek refused to keep going back and apologizing to Casey, but he would be able to tell her that what she thought wasn't what he meant. He didn't feel he needed to apologize. It was her fault she took it the wrong way. Derek closed the journal and heard the lock click as he placed it underneath her pillow. He sighed heavily as he stood and walked to the door.

Someone started opening it, which was sure to be Casey, and he jumped behind the door quickly. Casey shut the door and walked forward. She was wrapped in nothing but a towel, her hair was wet, and sticking to her back. Casey was clean, but she looked so messy. Derek liked it, and he smirked. Her back was to him and she was bent over grabbing some clean clothes. He didn't dare move.

Casey undid the towel and it fell to the ground revealing her water slicked back and round ass. Derek tilted his head back and closed his eyes, making sure he would forever remember the image. An erection grew in his pants, and all he wanted to do was fuck her silly. He couldn't though, and if she so much as turned slightly she would see him.

Derek looked back down and Casey was staring at him with her mouth open. He smirked, but inside he dreaded what he reaction would be.

"What are you doing in my room?" Casey said in a harsh whisper.

"I was looking for you." She was still in so much shock that she still hadn't covered up herself. He was viewing her as quickly as possible, his erection getting stiffer. Casey looked down at him, and then looked at herself. She slapped her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming and she plunged beneath her blankets.

"How dare you Derek! I bet you were just waiting for me to get out so you could see me like this! Why do you do this to me! Get out!" Casey started going on and on, yelling in that quiet way so no one would come in. Derek had tuned her out because it was stupid yelling. He sat on the bed next to her.

"Casey shut up." She just looked at him with a shocked glare, her face getting red. "Do you want the truth?" He managed to sigh out of him.

"Yes, that would be nice for a change." Casey said angrily.

"I've been reading your journal." She smirked at him. Derek made a confused face.

"That's _exactly_ what I wanted you to do. That's why I've only been writing about you." Casey crossed her arms. He was still confused.

"Don't be stupid, I saw you reading it the first time. I don't know what journal entry you read, but I saw you. I'm not stupid, unlike _some _people."

"I'm not stupid Casey." Derek stated simply.

"Street smarts don't count. Besides, how stupid can you be to read my journal instead of just asking me directly?" Derek shrugged his shoulders.

"Why would you _want _me to read your journal?"

"Because if you were reading it without my permission you wouldn't be able to respond to it. Why did you _want _to read it?" Derek looked down.

"I don't know."

"Yeah you do. You just don't want to tell me."

"So."

"I told you. Why can't you tell me? If you want to be _friends _that bad then why don't you say it?" Casey uncrossed then re-crossed her arms over the comforter. His erection was starting to go down. Derek sighed and looked back up.

"Because I wanted to know what I always did that was _so _wrong. I talked to Paul last week and he said that I should try being 'just friends' with someone who wanted commitment. I can't give that to you, and I know you want it." Casey looked down.

"Paul said that?"

"Yeah." Derek said solemnly. He knew that she trusted Paul with nearly everything.

"Could you leave now? I need to get dressed. I can't think. I have to think. I have to practice. I just…leave?" Derek let out a very aggravated sigh and exited the room. He wanted to keep talking to her; Casey's voice sometimes could calm him. But he knew that he had to give her space, and he needed some time away from her too.


	13. Getting ready, Getting her

**Author's Note **Lots of thought and dialogue in this chap. Not much to the plot, besides leading up to the next chap. which I promise more Dasey love in. . Hope you enjoy this chap. anyways. And as always REVIEW!

**Disclaimer** I cried this morning. I had the best dream ever. I owned Life with Derek for the briefest moment, and for once in my life...I was complete.

Derek went downstairs and sat on the couch. His dad was in the chair and, for once, he didn't feel like arguing him out of the chair, no matter how good he was at it. He did, however, ask for the remote.

"Dad, your taste it television is horrible. Why don't you pass the remote to someone who, let's say, has brilliant tastes." George raised his eyebrows up at Derek.

"No, the news is important stuff. If you would get out in the world more often maybe you would find an interest in it."

"Aww come on Dad. It comes on five times a day." Derek said exaggeratedly. George looked at him long and hard.

"Fine Derek." George got up and left the room. Derek took advantage of the empty space in the chair and jumped into it. He placed a hand behind his head and let out a sigh of comfort. Flipping through the channels he saw an advertisement for the news. It was so silly but it mentioned a dance competition. The competition was going to be held over the summer, which was about two weeks away. He instantly thought of Casey. _She should get in this if she hasn't already seen it. _Derek was about to head upstairs to tell her about it, but he remembered that she needed to be alone, so he stayed.

He flipped it to a high school hockey game. It was two of his schools rivals against each other. In the back of his mind he hoped that they would tie with no way to break the tie, but that was impossible. The captain _did_ have a nice slap shot though.

Edwin came down the stairs with Lizzie. When Edwin saw Derek he turned to Lizzie and whispered something. She headed upstairs and Edwin walked casually over and sat closest to him on the couch.

"What'cha watchin' big bro?"

"Hockey game." Derek said passively.

"I was hoping you could give me girl advice."

"I thought we already tried this."

"Well, I was talking to the girl and she talked to her sister. Do you want to know what the sister said?" Derek suddenly got interested and turned to face him.

"Yeah, sure."

"The girl went to her sister and told her that she was with a guy that she couldn't be with. Her sister ended up prying 'the why' out of her." Derek leaned closer expecting Edwin to tell him 'the why'. "I'm not telling you okay! Anyways…She told my girl that if we really cared about each other that it should be okay, but it was something that we would probably have to fight for because it would go against a lot of people's morals."

"Are you gay?" Derek interjected in a harsh, biting voice.

"No dude, I love the ladies." Upon hearing a loud giggle, Derek turned to face the top of the stairs. Derek saw Lizzie and she bolted to her room and shut the door.

"What was that about?"

"I have no clue." Edwin shrugged it off, but Derek was beginning to get suspicious. _Are Edwin and Lizzie…together?_

"Anyways…" Derek said, making a gesture for him to proceed.

"Right…Anyways, the girl thinks that we should go for it and forget how everyone is going to react."

"Reckless. I like it." Derek smirked.

"I don't know how much you'll like it if you knew who I was with."

"Well, forget about how I'm going to react and _tell me._" He said eagerly.

"Later!" Edwin jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs. Derek had attempted to grab him by the sleeve but didn't succeed. He cursed underneath his breath and continued with the game.

Marti and Nora came out from the kitchen; Nora sat Marti on the couch.

"Make sure she doesn't get anything on her outfit." Derek looked at Nora and nodded his head. Nora left the room and Marti got up and started to walk away. He got up and put her in his lap.

"Where ya going Smarti?"

"Upstairs to play cause this is _boring_!" Marti crossed her arms. He smirked and handed her the controller, then looped his arms around her belly.

"Well why don't you pick something that's not boring."

"Okay! Thank you Smerek!" She turned slightly and reached up to kiss his cheek. Her rubbed her hair, messing it up. _Too cute._

Marti turned it to some kid show and Derek leaned back, closing his eyes. He was trying to think of what to do. Casey was so frustrating, and he wondered if it was even worth the try. Part of him loved the idea of having someone like Casey- she was everything that he wasn't, but in a good way. She wasn't like the many girls he had already been with. Casey was definately unique, and would _always _be a challenge...But another part of him wanted nothing to do with her--She was almost petty, and shallow in her own way. Not that he wasn't a bit shallow, but she couldnt' say that she wasn't a tad shallow either. If they would always fight and not have calm moments then it would just make him feel restless and trapped. He definately didn't want to be trapped.

But anything that _was_ Casey, was something that he loved to hate, and hated to love. Such a brooding twisted emotion, and yet it was something he enjoyed feeling; Only when it came to Casey though.

Marti was clapping her hands excitedly as an elephant jumped over a lake, landing on a rainbow. Derek chuckled at it's silliness. He reminisced when things like that amused him. It was something he was embaressed to talk about, just like old nicknames and and jokes, neither of them being funny anymore. Well, at least not in the same way.

An hour passed and Derek's leg was beginning to fall asleep. He heard Casey's voice atop the stairs and strained to hear what she was talking about, but he didn't catch anything. She walked down the stairs with a panicked look on her face. Nora walked down the stairs after her when Casey suddenly turned toward her.

"Mom, why are you letting me do this? I'm going to fall flat on my face. Andrew will lift me up and my skirt will fall won't it." Derek looked over, Casey's face looked worried. He chuckled, smirked, which got him an icy glare from her.

After Nora convinced Casey that it wasn't a mistake and that she would be fine, everyone got into the van and headed off to the theater where the show was going to be held. Derek acted like he dreaded going and pretended to beg and plead not to go, and luckily for him, they didn't give in.


	14. Tonights star

**Author's Note**Thank you Meg! I really like the relationship between Derek and Marti also. It's so cute, so I added another thing in here, which is something that I would assume to be true if we could actually read Derek's thoughts. I made up the song at the end, and I've never been to a dance thingie, so bear with me. Hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**Me and my sister have nearly solved our differences through counseling. Can you beleive that she wanted to kill me because she thought I was an imaginary friend that looked alot like her?! It was _news_ to me...

Derek avoided looking at Casey while they were in the car. He was stressing, on this rarest of occasions, on what to do. More than anything he wanted to kiss Casey again, but she would just push him away again and he knew it. Girls were _never_ this complicated around him. He _would_ talk to Sam about it, but Sam would want to know why he was trying to get into a friendship with Casey. True, Derek had never even shown interest in Casey, as a friend, so why would he all of a sudden now? He couldn't tell Sam the reasons.

Derek wasn't completely alone though, because Edwin was with a girl that he wasn't supposed to be with. Maybe it really was Lizzie, but he didn't want to ask and have Edwin get the wrong idea about him and Casey.

The parentals were a no-no also. Derek figured he _could_ go to Paul's again, but he seriously didn't want Paul to get the wrong idea. Who knows if he would try to pry information out of Casey? _I know how counselors are…_

They pulled up to the front where Nora and Casey got out. George drove to a parking space then told them all to get out. Out of the corner of Derek's eye, he was watching Edwin and Lizzie to see if they were doing anything suspicious. They were walking close and bumping arms but that was about it. He couldn't prove anything with that because he would do that with Marti, and _that_ would be just disgusting. Derek had the temptation to shudder, but didn't.

Marti was lagging behind and yawning. He guessed that she didn't get to take her nap today so he swung her upward and plopped her on his shoulders. She was giggling. He smirked. _Smarti is the one thing that makes me want to have kids. I would only have a kid if she was just like Smarti. A son would be nice to carry on the Venturi name. _

They sat in the front row, which was reserved for relatives or special guests. Nora's seat was empty for the moment. _She must be back stage still trying to convince Casey its ok. You know, come to think of it I have never gone to one of her dance thingies. I always had a game._

Edwin and Lizzie were chatting up a storm. The lights were on because the crowd was just starting to file in. Derek leaned his head back and pretended to sleep. On his right was Marti, and on his left was Edwin, then Lizzie next to Edwin. Next to Marti was George and next to him was an empty seat for Nora. They were in the middle of the row, with a great view of the stage. He could imagine Casey up there, naked like she was earlier, all frizzled and shocked.

His ears picked up to murmuring on his left.

"Is he awake still?" Lizzie's voice whispered.

"I don't want to chance it." Edwin's voice answered. Derek started to breathe heavier, hoping that it would convince them that he was falling into sleep.

"Poke him. See if he reacts." A finger slightly touched his neck and it gave him small goose bumps. He twitched a bit, and resumed breathing heavy. _I hate pretending to sleep, but I have to know._

"I think he's sleeping." Edwin said softly. He heard some shuffling, and more whispers and he couldn't make out due to a group of girls passing by in _whatever _direction. When everything got quieter he listened intently.

"That may be true," Lizzie's voice sounded, "But I don't want him to know yet. Please just do that for me?" She sounded like she was 'flirting' with him to get her way.

"I don't know if I can keep it secret from him much longer. It's hard lying to him. Besides, you caved into Casey."

"I know. I'm really sorry…but Casey isn't like Derek." A crowd starting forming in all areas and Derek opened his eyes. The lights were slightly dimmer. Lizzie and Edwin were looking at him.

"What?" Derek questioned as if he heard nothing. He was a bit aggravated, cause he wanted to know what they were up to and what it had to do with him and Casey. _What if they know about me and Casey?_

A woman walked on stage. She was short and frumpy, with this crazy hairstyle that he started laughing out loud at. Nora came up and sat down. She said something to George but he was intent on what the lady was saying about Casey.

"And I am proud to have this show for tonight's star, Casey MacDonald. I hope you all enjoy!" The woman excitedly exited the stage and the lights were completely turned off. He didn't know that it was her debut.

A man walked on stage and he was dressed in stuff that looked like it was from the seventies. He started talking but Derek tuned him out. A crew was dancing around in the back as he spoke, laying out different props. Then music sounded and he got up and did a dance as four people carried a very confident looking Casey out on stage in a golden chair. Derek was sure it was fake, but Casey looked wonderful. She was in a lavender dress. It was the very fluttery type of dress. Her hair was in curls and it was cascaded down her chest and backside. The four dancers who were dressed in black set the chair down and Casey got up. She sung a few lines and began dancing.

She was a goddess. Her hips swayed, lolling him into a trance. He watched her legs and feet trace back and forth over the stage, and watching her twirl till her skirt and hip were at the same level. Casey suddenly stopped dancing prettily, and twisted everything into a hip-hop-like jump and the first guy stood at mid stage, preparing for her. She turned her back to the audience and turned fiercely toward the guy, causing her hair to fly here and there then fall listlessly back down. Then everything froze, and the music got quieter.

Derek was on the edge of his seat with his mouth slightly open. Casey started twirling her way towards him, her eyes practically flirting with him. He felt jealousy well in his chest. Then Casey got stage left and the other guy got to stage right. When Casey ran towards him Derek jolted forward, because he was locked into her dance. She jumped into the air, then squirreled her body around him. Since this was the lift she was probably talking about, the guy's name was Andrew. A name he now hated. Derek released his tension and leaned back into the seat, hoping no one noticed.

He couldn't bare to watch anymore so he closed his eyes. When the music stopped playing, an eerie silence swept the audience, and it caused him to open his eyes. Casey starting singing the last verse.

"And knowing that I couldn't be with you only made me try hard; Who knows what I'd miss if I wasnt' in your heart; Life with you would be completing and refreshing;" She glanced over at Derek, and without breaking and sang the rest of the song,"But you're still toxic, and I'm still deadly." Casey did another move and twirled herself off stage.


	15. Women are headaches

**Author's Note******This is a really short chapter, but I feel that if I were to make it any longer, you would have been bored out of your mind. Although, in this, you finally find out what's been going on with Edwin and Lizzie and how much they really know. YAY! Revealing things wears you out. I'm just kidding, but it was a funny phrase thingy. Don't quote me. S'not worth it. Lolz.

**Disclaimer****** Dye-my-hands-yellow lied yet again to you. Last disclaimer she said we had solved our differences…not true. I apologize if she got anyone's hopes up. She claims I want to kill her, and she makes this claim as she runs towards me with a machete. Her favorite thing to scream at me is "YOU DON'T OWN LIFE WITH DEREK AGHHHH HHAHAHAHAHAHA " Or something along the lines of that…Heh.

Derek didn't bother staying downstairs for the congratulations from the family. They had given her plenty in the car, but they seemed to go on forever. He refused to say a word, but he did admit to himself that she was amazing.

What was haunting his thoughts was when she glanced at him and sang, almost as if she was singing to him. The words were echoing in his head almost unrealistically. _But you're still toxic, and I'm still deadly...What is that supposed to mean? _He was sitting on his bed, rubbing his fingers over in circles on his temples, trying to think of something else.

Someone knocked on the door, then entered slowly. It was Edwin.

"You okay Derek?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seemed very…interested in Casey dancing." Edwin shut the door and sat across from him on the computer chair. Derek scooted closer to the edge, closer to Edwin.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah you do." Derek crossed his arms.

"No. I don't."

"Fine. I'm not supposed to tell you anyway." Edwin started to get up, but when Derek looked at him in mild shock and intrigue, he smirked and sat back down. "I knew you weren't sleeping. It's a rare gift to believably fake-sleep, due in part because of how little we actually know about sleep."

"Get to the point."

"You want Casey." Derek made a grossed out face.

"Me? Want Casey? You're on drugs."

"I've been investigating you, and so has Lizzie. We figured that if you had anything to hide you would get us to stop…and that you did. So, we investigated."

"You want Lizzie don't you?" Edwin looked down, ashamed.

"We aren't going to get together though. I figure that we're just kids. The future maybe…but for now we're friends. That or we are just confused cause we have never had an opposite gender friendship with anyone before." He smiled up at Derek. "But you and Casey…wow. Never thought that would happen."

"It _hasn't_."

"Our investigation shows that _something_ has happened." Derek looked up. There was no way out of it this time. Edwin wanted Lizzie, so at least he wouldn't be freaking out on him.

"We kissed a few times, but she's so complicated." He paused to rub his eyes that was sensitive to light at the moment, but before he could continue Edwin spoke.

"It's okay, you can tell me."

"No Edwin, I have a headache." Edwin looked concerned. Derek didn't get headaches often. "Get me something to take for it."

"I'm on it bro!" Edwin exited the room, and Derek leaned over to his desk and pulled out the list. He already knew what it said on there, but he looked at it again as if it were going to tell him something new.

_1. Find her journal and read recent entries. _

_2. Leave reminders of me in her room. _

_3. Become friends with her. _

_4. Make sure she still tutors me._

_5. Is there a five?_

"Is there a five?" He muttered aloud. Edwin came in and he shoved the thing under his bed. 

"I brought you some water to swallow it down with." Derek smiled then shooed him out of the room. He took the medicine and rolled over to go to sleep.


	16. Tell me you want me

**Author's Note** I like this chapter. I can actually relate to Derek on this one for a change. I'm kind of a pervert. Heh. Can't always help that. . I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (And for those who thought there was sex this chap, sorry, not yet!! No worries...it will cum. Heehee.) Cough-cough. Sorry.

**Disclaimer**I don't own Life with Derek or the songs mentioned in this chapter. Right now my sister Dye-my-hands-yellow is at a spa, so no problems today!

He woke up at two in the morning. Derek had gone to bed too early for him to continue sleeping. _I guess I could go downstairs and watch something quietly. _

Derek grabbed a bed sheet and headed downstairs. The TV was already on, and Casey was lying on the couch, asleep. _Great._ He didn't actually know if she was a light sleeper or not. She looked so peaceful, like there was nothing in the world that would make her upset.

He took the remote from atop her stomach and started surfing. After flipping through all channels and waiting till commercials were over on some, there was nothing on. Derek let out a sigh and set the controller back onto Casey, and started to head upstairs.

"You know, if you want you can watch a movie." He heard Casey's voice whisper. Derek turned back to her and smirked.

"You're awake?"

"I am now." Casey sat up and leaned against the arm. Derek walked back to the chair and sat. "You don't expect me to put the movie in do you?"

"I thought we were going to discuss which movie to watch."

"I figured you were going to suggest Charlie's Angels for the millionth time."

"Ah yes, action _and_ women. Classic." Casey rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at his face. He wasn't startled, and he quickly picked up the same pillow and threw it back at her. She let out a yelping noise and they both got silent, and then they started laughing.

"Why don't you try a movie that's more in my taste for a change?"

"Why? My tastes are _brilliant._" Casey looked at the TV and made no facial expression. "Fine, but not totally sappy. It's got to have _some_ action."

"Oh, _trust me._ There will be _action._" She said smirking and getting up.

"You mean from you or in the movie." Casey looked at him without expression, and then continued to getting the movie. Derek glanced at the clock and the numbers were all jumbled up. It said the time was 62:99, except the nine's were sideways. He assumed that it was bad eyesight at night, and blew it off.

Derek was getting confused because she was going in and out of the kitchen instead of actually getting the movie. _Maybe I'm zoning out._ Suddenly Casey was in front of him. She was looking down and smirking.

"Yes?"

"Do you want me?" She started to unbutton her pajama top; his mouth was hanging open. Her shirt fell, and soon after so did her bra. Casey grabbed his hand and pulled him up. He was pressed against her naked top. "Tell me you want me."

"I want you."

"Say I want you Casey."

"I want you Casey.

"I only want you."

"Only you."

"Forever?" Derek leaned down and kissed her, but everything was getting hazy. He tried reaching out to her but she was gone. Desperately trying to figure out what was wrong he started running but it was just black. Derek closed his eyes then reopened them.

He was back in his room and the sun was up. The clock read 6:17. Derek heaved a restless sigh and got up.

Downstairs in the kitchen Casey was cooking breakfast. _"Tell me you want me."_ Her voice echoed in his head. He knew now that it was just a dream, but sometimes dreams can stick with you. _"Say I want you. I only want you." _

"Only you." He accidentally said out loud. She turned in mild fright, gripping her chest.

"You scared me!" Derek smirked. "What did you say!?" He shook his head signaling that it was nothing. Casey shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing. There was a growing pile of pancakes next to where she was cooking. He walked up and took a couple. Casey looked up and glared at him, but he just smirked as he turned and walked away.

Lizzie was on the couch and Edwin was in Derek's chair. Derek crept up behind him and stood there till Ed finally figured out what was making Lizzie giggle so much. He sat confidently in his chair after Edwin got up.

_If Edwin wasn't supposed to tell me that Lizzie and he were investigating me, maybe I could catch her doing it behind my back after I requested she didn't. I'd gain the upper hand. _He smirked to himself.

Derek chomped down on the last bit of pancake just as Casey brought out the whole batch and placed it on the dining table.

"Aww thanks so much Casey!" Lizzie exclaimed. Casey walked up to her and hugged her. Derek glanced over and saw her crying. He was confused. She looked happier just a few minutes ago. "Are you okay?" Derek kept his eyes glued to the TV, but was intently listening in on the conversation.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" She managed to ask through sobs.

"Yeah…Sure." They headed up the stairs. Derek forced himself to not follow them; he couldn't stand tears. They made him feel guilty, and uncomfortable, two things that he absolutely hated when it came to emotions.

An hour passed and Casey still hadn't left her room. Well, at least she hadn't come downstairs. They needed to get to school, and he was beginning to become impatient. He walked upstairs and heard her and Lizzie talking.

"—think too much." Lizzie's tiny voice said.

"I know I think too much, I can't help it. It's like a comfort zone."

"You don't sound so comfortable to me." There was silence between the girls for a moment.

"What should I do?"

"I don't know. I do know that things turn out how they are supposed to in the end, so whether you go for it or not, it's going to end up how it was supposed to anyways. Do what your gut says." Derek placed his ear on the door because their voices were getting softer. "What does your gut say?"

"My gut says-"Casey gasped, "I have to go to school!" Derek didn't wait to hear anymore; he bolted down the stairs and casually sat down. Seconds later Casey came downstairs.

"Why didn't you tell me it was time to leave?" She questioned angrily.

"I didn't realize what time it was." He shrugged. They both went out into the car and Derek started the car. He was about to pop in a CD, but she pushed it away.

"Can we just listen to the radio?" Derek said nothing, and Casey turned on the radio. It was in the middle of the song Toxic by Britney Spears. He groaned because it reminded him of last nights' performance. Casey giggled at him.

When the song ended he let out a quiet sigh of relief, but only too soon another song came on, Only U by Ashanti, which reminded him of his dream. _If only it weren't a dream._ For once, a girl being in somewhat control had turned him on. Only Casey. Only her.

They got to school and Casey looked at him long and hard before getting out. Derek and Casey didn't sit in silence like this very often. He smirked when her eyes looked him down.

"I want you Casey." She just looked at him. "Only you." Derek then got out of the car and walked up to school before she had the chance to respond. _What did I just do? What did I just say? Please end up ok. Please. I just don't want to screw this up for a change. _


	17. What did you mean?

**Author's Note******Derek and Casey finally _talk _it out. This chap. signals the upcoming smut scene and falling action. Conclusion coming at, let's say between chapter 18 and 24. Not quite sure. Depends on how I write it. I get kind of crazy sometimes. And Hahaahaha to Derek and Casey who misunderstand the intelligence of Lizzie. XP.

**Disclaimer **Don't own it. Creative expressions of disclaiming this are wearing thin. Life draining out of me. Fainting.

Derek participated in class hoping that it would take his mind off of things. Just one dream told him how to say everything that he was feeling. It was so simple. _Say you want me. Say only me. Forever?_ Casey's voice was aching in his mind. Derek only went to two classes and skipped the rest of the day. He could only imagine what she wanted to say in Science, but he wasn't there.

He was in the car, driving away from the school. Derek found himself driving to the park they had gone to before, and now it seemed so long ago. His heart was racing and all that was going through his mind was Casey, Casey, and Casey.

The car was parked and he got out to go for a walk. He locked the doors and walked up to the grass, when a hand reached out to stop him. When he turned he saw Casey looking at him with a worried expression.

"How did _you_ get here?!" Derek questioned, rather surprised. It was definitely something he wasn't expecting.

"Sorry. I never left the car. It was comfy and I didn't get much sleep last night." She shrugged it off.

"You were in the back seat?"

"Yeah."

"You never skip school." Derek said, still trying to overcome this bit of information.

"I know. I did once, but I think it was worth it."

"You're super smart; you can afford to skip it." Derek stated thoughtfully.

"You on the other hand…" She dragged out in a nervous voice.

"I know."

"Should we go back?" Derek thought for a moment. _We could go back, and __try__ to talk at home…or we could do this now. _

"No." He sat down on the curb. She looked cute from this angle. She smiled down at him and sat next to him. There was an awkward silence between them. Then Casey started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"The look you had on your face when Toxic came on. I take it you got my hint."

"I'm not quite sure what you want me to decipher out of it. I can't understand your lady-language."

"And here I thought you were a master player." Casey remarked, smirking at him.

"Not with crazy ones like you." She hit his arm, but not nearly hard enough to hurt him. He chuckled. "What did you mean by that verse?"

"From the dance recital?" Derek nodded his head and looked ahead at the parking lot. "I meant…wait, you're not getting off that easy! What do you _think_ I meant first. I'm pretty sure you thought about it."

"Yeah, I thought about it, but I have no clue."

"It's not that hard. It's so obvious." She said, crossed her arms.

"I can't even remember the words." Casey looked at him then shook her head pitifully at him.

"Line one: And knowing that I couldn't be with you only made me try hard."

"We can't be together, but that's what makes it so passionate?"

"Close. It means that because they won't want us together but I'm willing to fight hard because I know it would be worth it. Line Two and Three: Who knows what I'd miss if I wasn't' in your heart; Life with you would be completing and refreshing."

"You can't imagine life without me." Derek said confidently, smirking at her. She blushed and nodded a yes.

"And it would be complete. I would have fights, and tears, and kisses, and…love." Casey was twiddling her fingers. _Love? Do I love Casey? Does Casey love me? If I say it am I committing? What if I hurt her?_ "Line Four: But you're still toxic, and I'm still deadly."

"I have no idea." Derek dismissed even trying on that one.

"Me either, but even though I don't have a clue, in some strange way…It fits." She said smiling up at him. Casey looked down as he was about to say something, then said something that cut him off. "What were _you_ talking about earlier? I want you. Only you. I believe those were your words."

"That they were. Those were my words." He averted his eyes from hers. Derek didn't want to tell her everything about his dream because she might be offended, and at the moment he didn't want to frazzle her. "Well, I had a dream last night, about you. Let's just say that I found a way to sum it all up without saying I commit to you." She looked down.

"You don't have to commit to be with me. We are still teenagers. I shouldn't have put that in anyone's mind."

"Where'd you hear that from?" Derek inquired, looking deeply at her.

"Lizzie believe it or not."

"I'll have to remember to do a nice gesture as thanks."

"Why can't you just say 'thank you'? It's not hard."

"I have my ways and you have yours. You wouldn't want to try to _change_ me, would you?" Derek stated, turning to her and looking at her with a sly face. Casey bumped into his shoulder.

"Just a suggestion."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Derek smirked at her, and her mouth gaped open, but she still couldn't conceal a mimicking smirk. "Everyone, right now, is at either work or school."

"Ok." Derek frowned. She was doing that on purpose!

"You know I was thinking we could go to the house and hang out."

"Or...or we could go see a movie."

"You can tutor me."

"For what you're thinking, _you _would tutor _me._" Derek smiled.

"So you _do_ know what I'm talking about." Casey stood up and got in the passenger seat. He just looked at her in excitement, bewilderment, and awe. When he snapped out of a minor trance he got into the drivers seat and started the car.


	18. What she wants

**Author's Note******Sex scene. Don't read it. All it is, is sex this chapter. A few things that he thinks, a tad bit of dialogue…then smut. So yeah. Hope you like it! REVIEW! Up to suggestions, considering I am going to have falling action. Unless you want to keep all creativity up to me. Or you could, you know, suggest. Or just review. Anything. All of it makes me happy! XP. Sorry I babble.

**Disclaimer****** Dye-my-hands-yellow is too busy drooling at the moment to care about me not owning Life with Derek.

When Derek pulled in the driveway Casey ran up to the door and unlocked it swiftly with the key. He got out, confused, hoping that she wasn't mad. Derek couldn't see what he could have _possibly _done this time. His hand reached out and gripped the doorknob, but when he turned it, it was locked. Through the window he could see Casey smirking and laughing. He smiled. She was still happy.

Casey unlocked it and when he opened it he saw her running up the stairs. This was definitely a side of Casey he hadn't seen before. She was being…playful. Derek turned and locked the door, then slowly walked upstairs.

Just as he was about to turn into her room, she popped out of the closet and jumped on his back causing him to stumble. He fell forward and luckily landed on her bed. She was straddled atop his back. Derek groaned painfully into her mattress.

"I win."

"I didn't know it was a competition."

"It's always been a competition."

"Well in _that_ case." Derek forced himself up causing her to yelp and wrap her arms around his neck. He reached his hands back and started tickling her. She tried to hit him, yelling 'that's not fair!' Casey got off of him and straightened her shirt out. He took advantage and flipped her onto the bed. Again she yelped. Derek looked down at her and smirked. _I have to make this last. With other girls it doesn't last, with her it __has__ to. I want it to. _"Casey, tell me you want me." She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I want you?" Derek shook his head yes. "I want you Derek." He smirked. 

"Tell me you only-"Casey interjected him.

"Tell _me _you want me."

"I want you Casey." She smirked at him. He sat down on the bed, and put his right hand on her other side so he was leaning over her.

"Derek." She managed to whisper out. "I _want _you." Derek leaned down and starting kissing and nibbling on her neck. He lifted her in his arms and took her to his room, still biting onto her neck. _I'm much more comfortable in my room._ Casey was a bit confused but before she could question him he closed her mouth with a forceful kiss. Her lips willingly parted and their tongues battled for dominance. When Casey had gotten into the rhythm she turned him on his back and straddled him.

An erection grew instantly in his pants, and he sitting on top of it made him groan. She came down and bit his neck hard. It caused him to bite his lip, but oddly enough it turned him on even more. Her hands were tangling themselves in his hair and he took his hands and softly scratched them down her back. Casey slightly arched with an odd expression on her face.

Derek tried to flip her on her back but she struggled against him. They ended up on the floor, with Casey on the bottom.

"Get off." She said frustrated. He got off of her. Casey stood and was having an obvious struggle with herself. She turned to leave and took two steps, but Derek had taken three, and when she turned back he was right there in her face.

After a brief pause Casey and Derek tackled each other at the same time, but Derek won by pinning her against the wall. As he kissed her she tried to take his shirt off. When it got to his neck he took it off the rest of the way, and then took off her shirt without wasting a breath. Derek gripped on her sides, his thumbs placed just above her navel. Her hands were on his back, gently pushing him closer. She obviously wanted more.

Derek was kissing down her neck and on her breast at the rim of the bra. She quickly took it off and he didn't hesitate kissing on one and holding the other in his hand. Casey suddenly pushed him toward the door and kissing down his chest, and as she got closer to his pelvis she began to unbutton his jeans. Derek became uneasy. He wasn't sure if she should go down on him. She ripped down his pants and boxers at the same time, and before he could protest she put all of him in her mouth. His head hit the door and his hands tried to grip at the mirror.

Casey took passion in everything did, and he was glad that this sort of thing was no exception. At first he could tell she was uneasy, but when he let out an uncontrollable moan she seemed to gain confidence. He could fill himself nearing release but refused for it to end so quickly. In one swift moment she was on the bed and her pants and panties were flung to the side. The speed of him left a shocked look on her face but when he started kissing on her pelvis she sucked in her breath.

As he swirled his tongue her hips attempted to move with him.

"Derek." She managed in a heavy breath. "That's not what I want."

"What do you want then?" He asked, looking up.

"You." Derek thought for a moment then smirked. He lifted himself up so they were face to face. While staring intently in her eyes he reached underneath his pillow and grabbed a condom. An obvious shiver ran through her and she grabbed it from him, and before he could do anything he was on his back. This time he didn't fight her.

She struggled to open the condom and he just laughed in amusement. Casey glared at him when she finally got it open. Her face changed back to it's sensuality and she slowly slipped it over his member. Derek couldn't resist running his hands up and down her entire body. Casey pulled out her ponytail and lowered herself onto him. Her head tilted back more as the depth it was in her increased. She brought herself back up, and lowered slowly again, moaning into the air.

Derek was squeezing her hips, knowing that at the moment he had no control. She came back up slowly and he jerked himself quickly into her as she rose. Casey gasped and he lifted her and stumbled against the wall, again.

He started slow, then got quicker. Her legs squeezed tighter around his hips and her hands tightened on his hair. Derek was pressed hard against her, and she breathed uneasily into his ear. He went deeper into her and she moaned loudly into his ear. An uncontrollable grunting noise came rhythmically out of him with each thrust he put into her.

Casey's hips started to curl back and forth with his thrusts and she whispered into his ear.

"Go faster, I think." She struggled to keep a moan in, "I think I'm going to cum." Derek smirked and complied. As he pumped harder and faster she let out all moans and so did he.

The air became increasingly hot and heavy, and after Casey let out a last moan she relaxed. Derek came seconds later.

They remained in that position, catching their breaths, looking at each others eyes. It was the most pleasurable sex he had ever had. Nothing any girl had done for him came close to that.


	19. They can't know

**Author's Note******Not my longest, not my shortest. I tend to do over a thousand every time, but this one barely hit it. It's a lot of dialogue that I wanted to get out. Some of it's nonsense, but isn't that just like real dialogue? Enjoy it, I hope it clears up a few things as far as intentions on telling anyone and coming open on how they slipped up with Edwin and Lizzie.

**Disclaimer******Dye-my-hands-violet has decided that she is sick of me and doesn't care about what I say. So I'll take advantage of that and say this: You are the worst sister in the world. If you could have just created Life with Derek before _they _did then I wouldn't think you sucked so much. 3. I would probably beg for a scene with Derek kissing me. 3.

They were clothed and downstairs on the sofa playing Babe Raider. Casey was enjoying whooping his butt. Derek was getting frustrated so every time she was against an enemy he would nudge her, hoping it would off balance her and make her lose, but it only made him lose. Yet he wouldn't quit. Casey just laughed at him.

"Why don't we play a different game?" He suggested.

"You just can't stand that I'm winning."

"So? Let's watch a movie."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say that I'm better than you." Derek dramatically opened his mouth.

"Never." She tackled him and put him in a headlock.

"Say it!"

"Never!"

"Say it!"

"You can't make me!" Casey laughed and started pulling it ears. It really hurt him. "Ow. Ow, Ow. Ow. Ow. Stop. Stop."

"Say it!" She had a huge smile on her face.

"Fine." Casey let go. "You're better than me…" She crossed her arms confidently. "At nothing." He turned to run upstairs, but tripped on the first step. Her head tilted back and she laughed. Derek sighed. Even the stairs were against him. "Fine. You are the best. You're better than me at Babe Raider." Casey smirked and walked over to help him up. They looked at each other, and then Derek broke his eyes away to look at the clock. It was 1:12. School didn't get out till 3:05. They had plenty of time.

"I want to take you up on that movie offer." She said smiling. _Oh god._

"Just not a chick flick."

"How about we make a compromise?" _A compromise? Me and Casey?_

"Or we could watch a movie that I want to watch."

"Or we could compromise." She said "nicely" through her teeth.

"Nah." He said passively, only trying to rile her up.

"Why don't you want to compromise?" Casey said crossly, folding her arms. "I don't like your kind of movie, you don't like my kind. There's always room for give _and _take."

"I know." She looked at him like he was stupid, but he wanted her face red and her breath strained with anger. _Why do I want that again?_

"Why are you such a jerk?" She said softly, and then looked around for a movie.

"Why do we have to have it _your _way?"

"Because I don't want it _your _way. That's why I suggested a compromise."

"Hmm. Well, I want Fast and the Furious."

"How about Charlie's Angels? It's powerful and manly, yet womanly and pleasant." The idea of fighting about it flew out of his mind once he remembered the dream he had. When he remembered her going into the kitchen to find it he chuckled aloud.

"What's so funny?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Nothing. I'm cool with that movie." Casey inserted it as he sat on his chair. She sat at the end of the couch furthest away from him, unable to keep a smile off of her face. Derek smirked, knowing that she was trying to get him to move towards her. "Why don't you come closer?"

"Why don't you?"

"Well, do you not want to?"

"Why waste my time?" Her chin tilted upward. He snorted and she snapped a glare at him.

"Why would I waste _my _time with someone like you?"

"Good question. I'd like that answered as well." Derek furrowed his eyebrows and she smiled. He got up and sat on the couch, furthest away from her.

"Let's make a compromise. I moved, now you move." She smiled wider and scooted a little bit. He saw how little she moved and moved a lot. Casey moved more than he did and sat so close their legs were touching. Derek attempted a fake yawn and put his arm around her shoulder. She nudged him, rolled her eyes, and then nestled her head on his chest. They stayed like that throughout the entire movie.

"Drew should have ended up with that weird guy." Derek rolled his eyes, not agreeing.

"Well imagine how weird _that _would have been."

"But she just started liking him and realized that he was actually a good guy."

"So, not all characters can live. It's realistic, I thought you liked that."

"Not in movies. Movies shouldn't be like real life because I watch them to get away."

"What did you want to get away from right now?" Casey sat up.

"It's not you if that's what you're thinking."

"I know it's not. Why on _earth _would you want to get away from me?" Derek smirked and she smiled back at him, and then looked down.

"Do we have to tell anyone?"

"I can keep a secret if that's what you mean."

"Well, I guess I don't want our parents to know."

"I don't want our parents to know either."

"Or anyone at school."

"Definitely not them." He sighed out. She looked up.

"Or Edwin."

"He already knows." Casey looked down again.

"Well Lizzie already knows too." She looked up. "Will you tell Edwin not to tell anyone?"

"Sure thing, and tell Lizzie the same. I can't believe they found out. Who knew they were so…perceptive."

"Sure you can handle that big of a word?"

"Around you? Yeah. Anyone else who can't know?

"Emily isn't going to know."

"Well I'm sure Sam isn't going to know."

"This is just us."

"Us?" She shook her head yes. "You mean us, Edwin and Lizzie?" Casey rolled her eyes and looked at the clock.

"Well, let's go to the bus stop in your car till our bus gets there." Derek looked up. It was 2:30. George and Nora tended to get home just before Casey and Derek got home.

"Yeah, let's do that." He grabbed the keys off the floor and Casey followed him out the door.


	20. What I know now

**Author's Note****** I know I didn't write anything yesterday, but I was tired and I couldn't think straight. You would have been reading a chapter that mixed with the plot lines of my first Dasey story along with something involving chipmunks. You'll like this better, though thinking of the thing I said before it sounds kind of funny...This chap. Derek realizes something at the end, though I think the whole of it is essentially boring. Well, it was boring to write. But I do hope you enjoy it! Another chapter coming soon!

**Disclaimer****** I don't own Life with Derek. Even Derek doesn't own Life with Derek! At least I own my life…I do right?

They got to the bus stop and parked a little ways down the street. Casey and Derek were in a comfortable silence, till Casey broke it that is.

"Derek, I always thought you were reckless and never thought about the consequences."

"With me I guess you won't know what you'll be getting."

"Well, in that case I hope it's the real Derek." He turned to her and she was looking out the window.

"What makes you say that?" Derek was a bit offended.

"I've seen how fake you are with girls. I know you don't like that Kendra gave you "cute" names, and I know that you aren't a fan of pop or rap. You're all rock, but you made "sacrifices" just to be with some of them."

"I knew it wouldn't last anyways, why not make them happy while it did?" She turned to him.

"Because, girls aren't usually like guys. They want it to last, especially with a guy like you. Sure, they've seen you with other girls, and seen how short of a time it is, but they'll hold on to the thought that they are different." Derek turned away. "But the only way I'll know that I am different from other girls, is to get the real Derek."

Neither of them spoke till the bus got there, but he didn't start the car back up.

"Aren't you going to take us home?" Before doing what he wanted to do, he waited till everyone what out of sight. He looked at her and in seconds they were making out, their hands wandering everywhere as fast as they could. After a couple of minutes, Derek pulled away from her.

"Just wanted to get that out of my system." He smirked at her. She crossed her arms and looked away like she was mad, but he knew better.

They pulled in the driveway and saw that George and Nora were home. Casey let out a relieved sigh. Of course they didn't want to get home too early.

Derek pushed her out of the car, trying to be a jerk and rile her up, he wanted to walk in there fighting. He got out and walked casually up to the door when she finally retaliated. His face hit the door and he heard her snicker. Slowly turning toward her he reach out and pushed her again. Casey pushed him back against the door, only this time his back hit the door. He was getting turned on.

"Okay let's stop."

"Why Derek? Don't think you can beat me?" He pointed down, and she looked. Casey started laughing. Derek decided to just go inside, go upstairs, and fix it.

After ten minutes he went back downstairs and went to the kitchen. They were home all day, but he hadn't eaten a thing. It surprised him how focused he was just being with Casey. He made a rather tall sandwich and took it out in the living room. Just as he reached for the remote, Casey snatched it from behind him then plopped on to the couch.

"I believe that's mine."

"Well, it's in my hands. Sorry." Derek set the sandwich down and sat up.

"Give it MacDonald, or do I have to take offensive action?"

"Offensive action?" He smiled and nodded his head.

"Yes."

"What could you possibly have in- Ahh!" Derek jumped for the remote and Casey still gripped on it. They tumbled off the couch, pushing the coffee table forward. Casey rolled on top of Derek and ripped the controller out of his hands. "You lose." He placed his head on the ground and looked up and down her body. Her arms slowly fell to her side. Derek grabbed the remote then sat up. His face was in her chest, but he quickly lifted her and placed her on the couch.

"No, I win." She crossed her arms and left the room. Derek didn't worry about it and turned on the TV. Edwin and Lizzie walked in the front door moments later.

Lizzie went upstairs, but Edwin came over to the couch and sat down on the far end.

"Hey bro, how was your day?"

"Good, yours?" He asked, truly uninterested.

"Great!" Derek looked at him, now interested.

"What happened? D'you get a girl?" He nodded his head.

"But not any girl. I got the girl I told you about." Derek thought for a moment and realized he meant Lizzie.

"How did that happen, I thought you weren't going to go for it?"

"I don't know, but I like it and I want to keep it that way. How about you and your girl."

"I have her, and I think I want to keep her." Edwin raised his eyebrows.

"You never keep your girls."

"I never really wanted to." He shook his head in understanding.

"So, do you love her?"

"Yes." Derek said without hesitation.

"Have you told that to her?" He looked at Edwin and realized he hadn't, mainly because he was scared that she would get hurt if it didn't last. _I have just realized that I care if I hurt her. Before…I didn't…Not with any other girls. I wouldn't try to hurt them, but I wouldn't avoid hurting them. _He sat up, astonished at his own thoughts, looking down at the floor, continuing them. _With Casey I either want to hurt her, or don't want to hurt her. I never forget about caring if she feels this way or that. Oh god. I never thought I could give a damn about her and now I realize this whole time I have._ "Hello?"

"Sorry Ed, I was thinking. I have to go." He tossed the remote to Edwin and left the house.


	21. Right now

**Author's Note****** I know I'm definitely not writing as quickly as I usually do, my comp has been acting up and I almost got writers block! It's a disease amongst us writers. And it sucks, but don't worry. Meg helped me get out of it before I fell in too deep. Thanks Meg! You always find a way to shed light on things I don't see! This chapter is a bit shy of one thousand words, but it too is important. This chap was much more enjoyable to write than last chap, and I hope you enjoy reading it. It is NOT the final chap. I wouldn't do that to my readers. I still have a few more things to clear up. ENJOY. R&R

**Disclaimer******Derek placed his hands on my shoulders, then bent down to whisper in my ear. "All of it can be yours, I just need a 'play date' for the night." I smiled and as I was about to leave out the door with him my sister Dye-my-hands-yellow, woke me up. Dreams are wonderful, but alas I shall never own Life with Derek.

Derek circled the block five times before actually slowing his pace. He tried to sort his thoughts out, but all he could think of was how he had told Edwin something he never even admitted to himself. Nothing in this world could erase what he said. _What if Edwin told her! I don't want her to know it, not yet, not now…Oh god!_

He turned back and ran to the house. Casey was looking down at him funny from her bedroom window. Lizzie was standing next to her. His heart jumped and he rushed in the house, up the stairs, and into her room. She turned to him and still had that twisted expression on his face.

"Were you exercising?" Casey questioned.

"What?" He asked in an aggravated, huffy breath.

"Did you go jogging?" Derek shook his head no and bent over, putting his hands on his knees.

"No. Did Edwin talk to you?"

"Uhm. No?"

"Okay." He stood up straight and left a confused Casey in her room. Edwin was in walking down the stairs that led up to the attic. "Ed! Come to my room."

"Kay bro." Seconds later they were in Derek's room with the door shut and locked. "What is it?"

"Remember our conversation before I left?"

"Yeah, about that, I-"

"Don't tell Casey or Lizzie or anyone, okay?"

"About that, I-"

"Edwin, please tell me you didn't tell anyone."

"I told Lizzie. I was shocked, what was I _supposed _to do?" Anger flashed through Derek, but he was frozen. Part of him wanted to smash Ed's head in, but something was holding him back. "She said she was going to tell her and then you came back." His eyes widened. _Lizzie is still in the room with Casey. _

Derek barged into Casey's room, again, and pulled Lizzie away.

"Derek what is your problem?!" Casey exclaimed in mild fury, crossing her arms.

"I need to talk to Lizzie."

"Well Lizzie said she really needed to tell me something."

"No she doesn't" Derek looked down at a frightened looking Lizzie, "Do you?" Her eyes got big and she shook her head no.

"Auugh!! Derek, you're such a jerk! What if she really needed to talk to me?"

"She'll come to you later." He said forcefully as he dragged Lizzie into his room and shut the door. Derek crossed his arms and looked menacingly at Lizzie.

"Derek, Casey needs to know." Lizzie said softly.

"I'd be the one to tell her then wouldn't I?"

"I wasn't going to tell her that you loved her."

"Then what do you think you were going to say, because honestly, I can't even believe _I _said it."

"Me either, but Edwin said you looked like you were serious about it. I was just going to tell her that I thought you were pretty serious about her." Derek glared at Edwin.

"If I tell her that I loved her I would have to commit to her. I don't want that." Derek stated sharply.

"You said you didn't want her to leave." Edwin said simply, almost mockingly. He turned and looked at Edwin, trying to think of an excuse for his quick words.

"Derek, do you really love Casey?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, I want to know that too." Casey said in the doorway. Derek hadn't even heard it open. He turned and looked thoughtfully at her.

"I-"George popped in the doorway.

"Hey guys, what's going on? Planning a party?" He joked, and then laughed.

"We're just talking George." Casey said, turning towards him. George nodded his head.

"Well, err, have fun." He then barreled down the stairs and Casey turned to Edwin and Lizzie.

"Edwin, Lizzie, you guys are sweet but me and Derek need to talk…" She turned to Derek. "Alone." The two younger kids left the room and Casey shut the door behind them. Derek sat down on the bed and she walked up to him. He looked up and her and she was smiling down at him. Her face was a bit red. _Is she blushing, or is she angry?_

"Casey, I don't know how I feel."

"I do."

"What?" He raised his eyebrows.

"If you told me how you felt, I promise that I won't think you were committing." _Very perceptive MacDonald._

"Right…" He stated in misbelieving.

"I wouldn't I swear! I've been doing some thinking-"She started, but Derek interjected.

"Predictable." He sighed out. Casey rolled her eyes and continued.

"I don't want commitment yet either."

"You don't?'

"No."

"Why do you think that?" Derek questioned her intently, curious to what her reasons were.

"Well…Being with you has showed me that I have no idea what the future holds. I have to live life one day at a time. Sometimes, just an hour at a time. It's not always about plans, and I don't know if you'll fit into those plans ten years in the future, just because you fit into them now. I know I could meet someone better for me…but for now, I like it the way it is…because right now I-"

"I love you Casey. I want you, and right now, only you." He put his hands on her hips and pulled her in between his legs.

"Derek I think I love you too." They just looked at each other with unreadable expressions.


	22. Rachel

**Author's Note****** Dear Readers! I'm so so so-so sorry that I haven't been updating. My computer crashed and now the only way I can update is through a friends' computer. I have decided to finish this as fast as I can, considering I am almost done with it…I have one minor twist left for the end (It was planned from the beginning.). I have resolved to try and wait till my computer is fixed till I start a new story online, but I will be writing in the confines of my room…so when I do post a story it will be finished as fast as I can type it. I'm so incredibly sorry for the agonizing wait, I have made it a point to build a reputation as someone who posts quickly and well. I hope you remain a fan (if you were beforehand of course), despite this unfortunate incident. Thank you.

**Disclaimer******I don't own Life with Derek. But I do own this plot line. So XP 

The last two weeks of school went agonizingly longer than usual for Derek. He wasn't only anxious for the end of the school year, but also for more time with Casey. Derek found it hard to keep his hands off of her during the day, and couldn't stop checking her out in the halls. She even made it a point to look provocative, or at least that's how it played out in his head.

At home they talked like friends, and fought on occasion. The house seemed so much less tense since Casey and Derek started this secret relationship. Derek felt uneasy, but blew it off every time he felt the urge to push her away. He knew that she was different, definitely not like the other girls.

She would come to him often to talk about her problems. He tried to get her to stop, but she talked to him anyway. It was a bit annoying, but he knew how to tune her out. After a while he realized that all she wanted was to say it. Derek didn't have to respond to make her happy.

Edwin and Lizzie had heard them confess to each other how they felt on the other side of the door. Lizzie let it slip to Casey that they were eavesdropping. Derek wasn't too pleased. He had already let it slip to Edwin, but he didn't want anyone to hear it except Casey, but he wasn't quite sure why. That's how he was with all girls.

A couple of days after the end of school, Derek's dad confronted him about something.

"Derek, I need to speak with you." Derek looked up thoughtfully at his dad and nodded.

"Umm, okay. What about?"

"Well, I've noticed that you haven't been chasing after girls like you usually do. In fact, this is the first year in a few years that you haven't had a date with a girl for the beginning of the summer."

"So." He wasn't sure what the problem was. Why was his dad butting in anyways?

"Well, I have also seen that you and Casey have been getting along. You haven't been picking on her like you usually do." Derek had a sudden thought. _Oh, god, I hope he doesn't know…_

"Oh I pick on her, and she teases me right back. We can both take it. It's not like she's miss innocent." His dad gave him a funny look. Derek felt like an idiot for an almost an absurd statement. He wouldn't have thought he would say something like that, but time with Casey must have left an imprint in him.

"I know that she can be mean to you, but I didn't think you cared. Anyways, I was wondering if something's been bothering you."

"Nothing bothers me, don't you know that?" He said listlessly. Derek's words floated between them and his dad made a small cough to break the small tension.

"Well, I took things into my own hands, and I got you a date!"

"What?" Derek was shocked at his Dad's forwardness. He knew that his Dad loved to help out, but he almost always helped the wrong way, and he hardly ever helped Derek. Derek didn't need it, and he thought that George knew that. _Apparently not…but if I reject this, he will think I am depressed, but if I act excited about it, Casey might get upset…I'll go for it. I'd rather risk her being upset, than George and Nora finding out…_"So…What does she look like?" George smiled, thinking he helped Derek get happy, as though he wasn't already happy. Maybe Derek should have pretended that he was with someone, but never introduced her, but he forgot the though one George started describing the girl.

"Her name is Rachel, and she has long brown hair and blue eyes. She dresses a bit out there, but I've seen the girls you have dated before and gathered this, quote-on-quote attraction factor, and this girl is definitely in your tastes." Derek thought of Casey. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but his Dad cut in to add something more. "She also loves sports."

"Really?" Derek asked, thoroughly interested. "So when am I meeting her? And where?"

"Well, she's going to come over here this weekend."

"For the weekend?" George shook his head yes. Derek repeated this over and over in his head. Hopefully this wouldn't pose a problem with Casey, but more than most likely, it would.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks." He patted George on the shoulder and turned to leave when his Dad added one thing more.

"She'll be sleeping in the basement and me and Nora will be on an air mattress in the living room." Derek turned to him.

"Why?"

"So you guys can't sneak together. We'll be in the floor between you two."

"Oh how thoughtful of you Dad!" He said sarcastically, and then turned to go into the living room and watch some TV.

He didn't want to tell Casey when he had alone time with her, and in the back of his mind it loomed just like a forbidden fruit. Just like Casey. What if she was just like Casey? Would he leave Casey for Rachel for the pure fact that he could be seen in public with her? Derek didn't like PDA, but he didn't like his parents thinking he was depressed just because he wasn't with a girl, that they knew of at least. Derek shut off his thinking when he kissed Casey, because it felt so deliriously completing. Something he hadn't felt before.

Her constant thought had found its way into him and it was beginning to drive him mad. His kiss wasn't as passionate as usual and she broke from it with a fearful expression.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Derek raised one eyebrow.

"Nothings wrong Case."

"But, you're-"

"Shut up and kiss me okay?" Her shoulders fell, defeated, and she left the room. Derek sat there thinking he should tell her about Rachel, but he didn't know if he could. It's not like they did anything, they hadn't met, and it's not like he set up the date, it was his Dad's fault. Still, Derek felt guilt, and he utterly hated this feeling.

Quickly abandoning his thoughtfulness, he used his old brash tactics of confrontation and went to her room.

"Okay, you want to know what's on my mind?" He shut the door and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah." Her voice held obvious worry.

"My dad set me up with a girl because I haven't been with one for a couple of weeks." She snapped her eyes out of their wandering trance. They locked on him.

"You declined the date right?"

"No." Her face got red and she pushed him forward.

"Why not?!"

"Because!" He was getting frustrated. Part of him expected this, but he hoped that she would understand because she is a logical being.

"Cancel it!"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?" She crossed her arms angrily, her breath getting huffy. His male side of him was starting responding to her attitude, so he diverted his eyes so he could concentrate. Why must men be weak to the female body?

"Because he thought I was _depressed._" Derek said it in an exaggerate, sarcastic tone, signifying that he'd never been depressed in his life.

"Why?" Casey uncrossed her arms and sat down.

"Because I get with girls, all the time, especially over the summer. And I haven't been fighting with you like usual. Our fights used to be open and loud; now they are just small comments that make us laugh at each other. More personal." She looked down.

"Well. When do you have to meet her?"

"She's going to stay the weekend." Casey turned her head to the left and looked intently at the wall.

"You aren't going to kiss her right?"

"Not anymore than I have to." He was sure to enjoy it if she looked as good as she sounded, but he wasn't about to say that to Casey.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh you know, good night kiss, hello kiss, goodbye kiss, a kiss to convince my Dad he actually helped." Casey rolled her eyes at him.

"Please don't." Derek heaved an aggravated sigh.

"I'm with you Casey, stop getting jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous." He smirked at her and she made an uneasy face. Derek turned and left the room, no longer wanting to think of the situation he was in.


	23. Quit Freaking

**Author's Note******My friend is such a sweetheart. It's late right now and Ashley fell asleep. She said I could get on her comp. when she fell asleep, so here I am writing chap. 23. If I find any mistakes or out of characterness I'll fix it. If you find it tell me! And as always, Enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer******This is Dye-my-hands-yellow, come to torment you with the bone-chilling fact that Dye-my-hands-violet doesn't own Life with Derek, I will never marry Michael Seater, and Ashley Leggat will never sign our breasts. Ha-ha.

Casey confronted him multiple times about her worries concerning Rachel. In her mind, Derek supposed, Rachel must seem like a threat. A threat to her chances of staying with him, her chances of keeping him interested, and his chances of accidentally doing the wrong thing. Nothing good could come out of this in her eyes, but Derek of course saw it differently.

He figured that he could test out being with another girl, and if he had thoughts wandering toward Casey then he would of course want to remain with Casey. Derek didn't want to get in too deep with Casey and realize he should've chosen a different route. In the back of his mind he tried to convince himself that it was just the fear of commitment, but his mind told him that he would know by instincts. They got him this far, and then of course Casey twisted the instincts into thought.

Today was Friday, and though the thought of another girl kissing him was tantalizing, he couldn't deny that he didn't want to hurt Casey. Deciding that he would stick to his own plan of instinct, he brushed off any thought of hurting someone's feelings.

Derek jumped off of his bed in frustration then got on the computer. He searched around for music to listen to, and then absorbed himself in the familiar world of hard rock with words that don't matter.

A knock continued to sound on the door, but he was still wrapped in his own world just as he had been since ten in the morning. It was now two 'o clock. George walked in after he realized that Derek was probably listening to music on headphones, and then signaled Derek to take them off.

"Rachel called. She is on her way here, are you ready?" Derek looked down and saw that he was still in PJ's.

"No, but I will be in a minute."

"Okay, just come downstairs when you are." Derek nodded his head, and George left the room. When the door shut he took off his clothes quickly and put on a red shirt with another button up shirt over it, except without buttoning it. He put on his best pair of jeans then went across the hall to the bathroom.

Casey walked in, just looking at him with a dreadful look. Derek turned away from the mirror and shut the door.

"Yes Case?"

"Please cancel it before she gets here." Casey crossed her arms.

"I can't. My Dad thinks he's helping."

"So! That never stopped you before!"

"If I cancel, he will do something drastic, like, take me to counseling. I don't _do _counseling." She rolled her eyes at him. "I won't do anything, okay Casey. Will you quit freaking on me please?"

"I am NOT freaking on you!" She said in a low whisper. Derek raised his eyebrows and she turned away. "I'm just not comfortable with all of this. Maybe we should tell them." His eyes snapped up to hers and he didn't look away or speak for a few moments.

"No. We keep this our secret, remember?"

"Yeah and what about being faithful to your girlfriend?" Derek had a jolt of realization shoot through him. _Casey is my girlfriend. Casey …Is my girlfriend. _He hadn't thought of it that way before. It was like reality had sucker-punched him in the face with the cold truth.

"Girl-f-friend?" He stuttered out. She gave him a twisted look of confusion and sadness.

"Yeah. Girlfriend. Do you not want me? Is that it?" She started to walk out before he could answer. He pressed her up against the bathroom door with his whole body, and then left room between them for her to turn around.

"Remember Casey? I said I only wanted you. My word is as good as my charm. I thought you knew that." Casey bit her lip and looked down.

"Yeah, but things change…They always change. We didn't always hate each other, but we won't always love each other." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Can you do something for me?" She shook her head yes. "For once, could you _not _think?"

"But I can't stop thinking." She pushed him gently off of her. "I'm not _you, _remember?" He smirked. Derek remembered her saying that before, but he couldn't remember when or why. He leaned back on her, and she leaned against the door with ease.

"Derek, I can't stop thinking because it's what I am. I_ am _a thinker. I can't be something I'm not."

"I'm not asking you to quit forever…I'm telling you to stop to save you heartache."

"What does that mean?"

"That means, if you stop thinking so long and hard about it, maybe you wouldn't be freaking out like you are." She pushed him off roughly.

"I'm NOT freaking!" He smirked and leaned down to kiss her, but she persisted in pushing him away.

"Just stop Casey! Not everything has to be thought about!"

"Yes. Everything does."

"Well do you have to think 'breathe-in breathe-out' in order to breathe?" Her mouth dropped, and then she uneasily closed it. His eyebrows rose in her defeat, and he smiled. "Just stop thinking the worst is going to happen." Casey crossed her arms and looked down.

"You're a jerk." He let out a small laugh, lifted her chin up, and left a small kiss on her lips. Derek left the bathroom, and Casey, and then headed downstairs to wait for Rachel.

The moment he reached the end of the stairs, the doorbell rang, and he went to answer it without missing a step. A girl stood there smiling a toothy smile, and her hair was long and brown, with blue eyes that shone out in obvious attraction. She wasn't shy with her wardrobe either. The girl wore a tight green shirt that had no sleeves, and a short jean skirt. She had a lot of jewelry draping down her neck and wrists. His eyes wandered down and he saw an anklet on her left ankle. She was wearing green heels. Derek smirked as she stuck out a hand.

"I'm Rachel." She stated cheerily.

"I'm Derek." Her head nodded.

"So, you're the cutie my mom hooked me up with?"

"Guess so." He smirked. She looked down, blushing. "Why'd your mom set you up?"

"Why'd your dad set you up?" He remained silent. "I think it's best we keep their reasons to our self." Rachel smirked at him and let herself in the house, brushing past him. George and Nora walked into the room and saw that Rachel was here. George smiled and stretched out a greeting hand.

"Welcome to the Venturi-MacDonald household." Casey and Lizzie started down the stairs and Marti and Edwin got up from the couch to stand in front of the guest. Derek rolled his eyes. _Formalities are such a drag._

"We have a reservation for you two at a local restaurant. George will take you there after me and you talk." Nora chimed in. Derek looked uneasily at Casey, and then stood next to Rachel as though he knew her well. Rachel gave him a flirty glance then followed Nora into the kitchen.

"Derek you come with me." Derek followed his Dad up the stairs and into his room.

"Yeah?"

"Okay. So what do you think of her?" He pictured Rachel in his mind, but she slowly morphed into Casey, then the moment formed into Casey wrestling with him, bouncing around, rubbing against him. "Derek?"

"Sorry. Yeah, she's pretty."

"I thought you would like her. Now, she has been through a lot, but her mom says she's really nice. So make sure you are a gentleman."

"Dad, with the ladies, I'm _always _a gentleman." His Dad smiled at him, knowing that deep down Derek was a good guy. They left the room and Rachel was sitting in Derek's chair. She got up when she saw him, then George rallied them into the backseat of his car and took them to the restaurant.


	24. Date with Rachel

**Author's Note******There is some strong language that I don't use often. So, yeah. I know that it's rated M, but I still feel the need to warn you. .

**Disclaimer******Dye-my-hands-yellow is on the set with Michael Seater, and he has given her full rights to the show, and his body. Lucky brat. (Ha-ha. JK JK I don't own Life with Derek and neither does my sister.)

Derek and Rachel had small talk while they waited for their food to be served. When the waitress set down the plates he looked to see what she ordered. It was salad and fish, with lots of spices. His order was simple. Hot wings, fries, onion rings and macaroni. She looked up at him from her plate with a contemplating expression. He pretended he didn't notice. Casey smiled up at him again and again, over in his mind. It began to bother him that he didn't actually cancel.

"So, Derek, tell me about your family." _My family? _Casey was the first he thought of.

"You mean do they annoy me, or about their personalities?"

"Whatever." She responded shrugging her shoulders. Derek looked up in thought.

"Well, my Dad's an all right guy. I take after him in the prank department; it's sort of a family tradition." He said, smirking. She leaned forward, intrigued. "Edwin is sort of my helper, he gets me money when I want it, and I funnel the money back to him when I pay him to do my homework."

"Clever." Rachel said softly.

"Marti, my little sister, she's so adorable." He smiled. "If I had a favorite sib- It would be her." _If I had a favorite person…It would be Casey. She kisses like no other. _He smirked.

"How cute."

"My step-mom Nora seems nice, but I honestly don't talk to her much. What I do know is that she's a lot like my step-sis Casey, but not _nearly _as uptight."

"I take it you don't like her."

"Casey?" Rachel nodded her head yes. Derek thought of their first kiss. He definitely liked it; He definitely liked her. "I don't know actually."

"Why do you say that?" He let out a breathy sigh. Derek didn't feel like spilling emotions. That was never up there on the 'fun' list.

"Casey is complicated. Simple as that."

"Hmm. She must be complicated if that's the only way you can describe it. Simply complicated." Derek smirked. _That makes sense. Maybe I'll use that in an argument should it ever fit. _

"Then there's Lizzie. She's into sports like me."

"Do you coach her?"

"I did once."

"What happened?"

"Why don't you tell me about _your _family?" Rachel rolled her eyes. He smiled when he thought of Casey rolling her eyes.

"My mom is… I don't know. I don't like her." She put her hand on her forehead and leaned on it. "My sister, my evil twin-sister, is, complicated. I can't describe her."

"What makes her evil?" Derek asked curiously.

"Well, evil isn't actually the right word. Opposite would be a better word. She's perfect, and she boasts it in my face." Derek had a thought, and interrupted her before she could continue.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I haven't seen you at school; you go to school right?" She smirked at him.

"I dropped out a couple of years ago. Even if you saw me you wouldn't recognize me because I used to dress _a lot _differently from how I dress now." Derek nodded his head.

There was lingering silence in between them, and he took this time to scarf down some food before it began to get cold. Casey was dancing circles around him, and he wondered what it would feel like to see her with someone else. An imaginary Sam and Casey formed in his mind, and they slowly started kissing. In blind frustration he jammed a fork into the macaroni. "Are you ok?" Derek released from his memories and looked up at her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You seem heh, tense." Derek set the fork down and lifted his upper body.

"I'm just thinking." _Oh god, I sound like Casey. _

"Thinking? About what?"

"Um. I'd like to know why your mom set us up." Rachel backed away slightly and her hands fell in her lap. She looked around nervously.

"Can I please not talk to you about that?"

"I'm probably never going to speak to you again."

"That's kind of harsh, don't ya think?" Derek smiled.

"Did you really think anything would come out of this? I keep thinking about another girl that I can't tell my parents about. That's why they set me up. They think I'm in a slump, because I usually get with girls nonstop. But I'm with this girl that I can't necessarily be with, and I don't want them to think I'm depressed. Now, tell me. Why'd your mom set you up with me?" Rachel looked around uncertainly, with a mild panicked voice.

"You won't judge me?"

"No. Promise." He gave her a reassuring look. Derek knew that if he even did judge her, he wouldn't say it to such a pretty face. Plus, it probably wasn't as bad as she was making it seem.

"Well, I was…I…" Tears started forming on the rim of her eyelids. Derek's face contorted to that of a worried expression. "I dropped out because I was doing drugs…Then I got involved with this guy. I love having relationships…So I jumped from druggie to druggie and became even more of a junkie." She looked down in shame. "Now that I'm clean, my mom wants me to go on dates with other _clean _people, so I don't get warped into the world of drugs."

"Wow." Derek let escape a short breath. Rachel started crying, saying something about being needy, love, sex, and something about rape. _This girl has major problems._ Derek's eyebrows were raised. He didn't know what to do. "Please stop crying!" She looked up.

"How can you say that? I haven't talked to ANYONE about this. EVER. Not even the BLOODY counselor." Derek gripped the back of the seat. A few people were looking at him and her. He got hot with an embarrassment that he didn't feel often. _I don't know what to do! She's crying…she's crying. What do I do?! _"And you practically told me you FUCKED your step-sister. Derek's mouth dropped.

All eyes were on them, as though they were a TV show, and showed no remorse for being wrapped in a situation that _didn't _involve them. A girl came up to the distraught Rachel and attempted to take her to the girl's restroom for privacy. Rachel pushed her off and started spewing really mean words. Even Derek wouldn't speak to anyone like that, and often times Derek didn't give a rat's ass.

"She's just trying to help Rachel." He said over her, putting up two defensive hands.

"That's what EVERYONE GODDAMN ASSHOLE THAT CROSSED MY PATH TOLD ME." Derek scooted out of the seat, not wanting to catch the heat of her anger. He ran out of the restaurant, leaving Rachel behind, yelling and screaming.


	25. Proof!

**Author's Note******I got my comp fixed! Yay! But I still won't post another story after this because school is about to start for me. I need to focus on my studies, but in my free time I will be writing, just not on the computer. Too many distractions caused by the net. I'm sure a lot of people can relate. So when I do post a story after this, it will be finished in no time flat! In the meantime, you can expect quicker chapter posts, and it's closing on the last chapters. (I know that a few author's notes back I said it'd be done by at least 25, but I think it may take two or three more chaps. .) Enjoy and Review!

**Disclaimer**I don't own Life with Derek. At least that's what the writers claim. Psh.

Derek could still hear her screams and cries as he jogged quickly across the parking lot. A voice called out his name, and he hesitantly stopped and turned around to see Sam jogging up to him.

"Derek, who _was _that?" Derek glanced over Sam's shoulder and motioned for him to walk and talk with him. All that was going through his mind was getting away from Rachel as fast and as far as possible.

"Um. That was Rachel."

"Rachel?" Derek shook his head yes. "What did you upset her with?"

"Me?! Upset her?!" Sam put up a defensive hand.

"Please, I think my ears are ringing from her yelling." Derek's mouth gaped open when he realized, again, what she had yelled. _You practically told me you fucked your step-sister._

"Enough about Rachel, I just need to get-"

"Just one more thing." Derek closed his eyes, and then rolled them. "What was she saying about screwing Casey?" He turned sharply toward Sam. Sam's eyes were wide and curious, almost panicky. "Cause I'm pretty sure she wasn't meaning your other step-sib."

"She was delusional. She was rambling about drugs, and rape, and I don't know. I tried to block it out."

"So you're saying she had no reason to say that?" He questioned solidly.

"Yeah." Derek attempted to end it with finality in his voice, but Sam continued to persist.

"I really find that hard to believe." They came to a stop-light and had to wait for the cars to pass through till they could cross.

"That's not _my _problem." Derek smirked weakly at him, hoping that that would shut him up.

"Yeah. It is your problem, because I have to tell your parents." The light switched for them to go and Sam sort of stomped off ahead of him. He was taller, and had longer strides, so he jogged slightly to keep up. When they reached the other side, Derek set up his argument.

"No use in worrying them in something that isn't there."

"It is Derek. I know it is." Derek stopped, and Sam turned to face him.

"You have no proof." Sam pursed his lips, and Derek prepared himself for a list of things.

"You don't complain about Casey, and since I am friends with Emily I know that she doesn't complain about you. Before school ended I saw you looking at her differently, and you never made a rude comment in front of her." Sam was counting these with his fingers. "You haven't gone out with any girls since these other events happened, you even talk to me less. You missed practice!" Seven fingers were up, and he continued, "When we do talk, you actually listen to what I'm saying instead of thinking about girls and food." Derek's mouth opened wide and interjected.

"I think of girls! Are you calling me gay?"

"No. Because you're thinking of Casey. You're even starting to act more like her, and she's starting to act more like you." Derek looked up and pushed his palms on his eyelids. _This is __not__ happening. I need to get away, maybe he'll just go away._

"Sam, you still like-"He interjected Derek forcefully.

"All those things, and what happened in the restaurant lead me to believe that there is something going on between you two." Derek brushed past him and started walking. Sam caught up to him and continued talking but he blocked him out. He couldn't stand that Sam was lecturing him. It wasn't often that he had the guts to stand up to Derek. In fact, know that he thought about it, the only times he stood up to Derek it involved Casey.

"Sam, you still like Casey don't you?" He said amidst Sam mindless blabber.

They rounded the street the Venturi-MacDonald household was on in silence. One house away and Derek stopped Sam in his tracks.

"Sam. Whatever you do, don't tell my Dad or Nora." Sam looked down in thought. If Sam was still an okay dude, he wouldn't breathe a word.

"Yeah, sure Derek. I just wish you would have told me when this happened." Derek raised his eyebrows and walked past Sam and into his house. Slowly Sam followed him. George looked up from the chair in confusion. Sam shut the door behind him.

"Am I missing something? Did the date go sour?" Derek laughed.

"More like rotten dead fish, extremely spicy, with lots of sour…and that's how the date went."

"That bad?" Derek nodded his head. George looked down, defeated. Casey ran excitedly down the stairs, past Derek, and wrapped her arms around Sam. He clenched his fists, but let go once he realized the tension spreading in his body.

"I've missed you Sam!" She said excitedly, in an annoying high-pitched squeal. Derek knew that she was faking to make him jealous. He rolled his eyes and pulled Casey off of him.

"No hugs in my vicinity, remember?" She rolled fleeting eyes at him and sat down on the couch.

"So what's Sam doing here?" George asked curiously.

"I'm here because I saw Derek leaving the restaurant after Rachel burst into tears." Casey gasped and George contorted to that of an angry father-look.

"I thought I told you to be a gentleman!" Derek, feeling like all he was doing today was protecting himself, put up defensive hands.

"That girl had _major _issues Dad. All I asked was why her mom set us up and she started screaming and crying about drugs and junkies, something about suicide I think. I can't really remember. I tried to make her feel better, but she wouldn't listen. So I got out of there as quickly as possible." Sam shifted and Derek could feel him rolling his eyes in Derek's twisted truth. George gave out a breathy sigh, and Casey was pretending to be interested in a book.

"Well, maybe she is still there. I need to give her a ride home." George sat up and grabbed his car keys out of his pocket.

"I wouldn't recommend going back." Derek said simply.

"I'm her ride. She doesn't really know this part."

"Hey, could you give me a ride back to my place?" George shook his head yes and Sam walked with him out the door. Casey looked up from her book when the door closed. Derek imbedded his hands in his pockets and looked down guiltily. She closed it and sat up.

"Can we talk in my room?" He nodded his head yes, and they headed upstairs.


	26. Forever

**Author's Note******Okay. It is very hard for me to end this. It was easier for my first fic…I don't know why, I usually struggle with endings…but this is VERY difficult for me, so I really need people's opinion on the end. If I get too many negative things, like what I did wrong, then I will definitely fix it! I know that endings are my weak point, so I look to my reviewers for pointers! I don't bite, so make sure you're honest, but please soften it with _some _compliments. Like what I did right? Heh.

I do hope that I didn't get Derek out of character too much. I figured that he grew attached to Casey, and even developed some of her mannerisms, just from all of the interaction. I know after I get to know someone and know them long enough I start to pick things off them and make them my own. So, that's what I had Derek do. He's still the same old Derek, but…Casey-fied? If anyone notices anything they think should be changed, just let me know. I don't bite:D

**Disclaimer******You are the silliest person in the entire universe if you even thought I owned myself. Psh. Like _that _will ever happen.

Casey walked ahead of Derek, and he wasn't ashamed of looking at her butt. She probably wasn't aware he was looking, but that wasn't really important. He put his hand on her lower back as they reached the top and he softly pushed her to her room. Some how that small touch gave him a sense of dominance.

She walked around him and shut the door behind him. Casey faced him and smiled, and then sat on her bed. Slowly, he sat next to her. Lizzie and Edwin were in the attic room, he could hear them playing a game above them. Nora was downstairs, cooking dinner for the rest of the family. He had no idea where Marti was, and hadn't really given it much thought besides.

"I don't want you to be with anyone other than me. I'm sorry. I just, can't handle that." Casey looked away from him for a moment and turned back to him. "I'm sorry to say that I am so glad you didn't have a good time." Derek smirked.

"Believe it or not. I'm glad I didn't have a good time either." She smiled, and he continued. "Even though she was attractive, very attractive," Casey crossed her arms and looked at the door, "I couldn't stop thinking about you." She looked at him without responding. Her eyes almost had an understanding towards him, and he was slightly taken back. Something felt right at that moment, and he knew that she was the one for him.

"I really do love you Derek. I've never felt that jealous before…And I know that I have been jealous over guys before. I want you so much." She started to tear up and he put his arm around her. _I can't believe that I am actually comfortable with her about to cry. I've always felt uncomfortable. _Derek gained a new confidence. A confidence that he hadn't had before. The confidence of comforting someone.

"I love you too Casey. I really couldn't stop thinking about how if you were with someone else…I kept imagining what it would be like to see you kissing some other guy…And, I've decided that, I…" Casey looked at him with urgency to his words. _What do I decide? I know it, because I feel it…but how do I explain it? This is NOT easy…_ He looked down and away from Casey, searching for the right words. He never wanted to mess up again, but he didn't want to lose himself in her. The world would be flipped upside down if they took over each other's lives…but he wanted to maintain a friendship in their intimate relationship. Derek wasn't eloquent, so he struggled at explanations. He sighed.

"Is something wrong? What have you decided? It's not bad is it?" She questioned frantically. He took his arm off of her and put a hand on her thigh, telling her to 'calm down'.

His thoughts persisted until he formed what he thought was the best sentence.

"Casey, I love you. I have decided, to keep you…only you…" He hesitated with the final word. After biting his lip for a few seconds, staring at an eager Casey, he recalled the dream that inspired the next word. "Forever." That one word echoed in his mind. It was so final to him, but this time, it was alright. It was alright, because it was Casey.

"Forever?" He nodded his head yes. "Forever…I want you forever too. You make me feel…" She looked up at the ceiling and gave out a small sigh. "You make me feel so…different, you make me feel amazing" She stood up to put more emphasis on her words, "like I could do anything, be anything, have anything…I don't want to give you up. Ever." He smirked, and looked her up and down. Casey smiled innocently and turned away as though she didn't notice.

Derek stood and turned her to face him, and then practically tackled her. She gave out a small struggle then gave into a very sensual kiss.

He heard George get home, and heard his name called. Derek reluctantly broke from the kiss. She followed him down the basement.

George rambled on about Rachel's insanity and the talk with her mom. Rachel had told George that Derek was sleeping with Casey, and they both made a disgusted face, but Derek was smiling to himself inside. George explained that Rachel had proven her insanity before she made the statement, so the statement at that point wasn't viable, let alone likely for that matter. Nora walked in wondering what he was going on about and through the whole explanation she had a look of shock on her face.

Derek successfully snuck away, along with Casey, and they went to Derek's room for some more alone time.

He loved to feel Casey, not because she was a female, not because he was a sex-crazed teen, but because this time…he actually felt something for someone else.

That someone else was Casey. His gut feeling, that never lied, told him it would _always _be Casey. Forever Casey. Only Casey. Because he only wanted Casey, forever.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Fast-Forward-No-Ones-POV//////////////////////////////

Casey and Derek did eventually tell their parents, but only because Edwin and Lizzie told them. They thought it would be best that they'd know about both relationships at the same time. Casey was the one to make that decision though. Lizzie and Casey became closer over time, and it was Lizzie's advice to finally tell their parents about her and Derek.

Derek and Edwin stayed about as close as they were before, but Casey had finally gotten him to stop taking Ed's money. Edwin was trying to save up for college, and he got a job to help him do so. He couldn't save up on allowance very well could he?

Lizzie became captain of the Hockey team at school and Derek went to most of her games when his college courses permitted. He was trying to become a major league ice hockey player. Casey told him it would be wise if he had a back-up plan, though she believed in his sports-talents, but he didn't listen. He knew he would make it. (And he did.) Sam was a life-long best friend, and thier friendship became better after Casey became Derek's girlfriend. He quit hocky and became a veterinarian. (A job that no one anticipated for him, but almost seemed to suit him.) He accepted Derek's relationship with Casey quickly, because he knew what friendship really was. (Long before Derek ever did.)

Casey became a lawyer like her dad, and helped out the little guy like George. She thought it would be best. Being the girlfriend of a big-shot hockey star wasn't easy. She had to see girls flinging themselves all over Derek, but again and again he reassured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Nora and George were proud of Casey and Derek. At first they didn't like the idea of their children dating each other, but when they saw how happy they were they knew they couldn't and shouldn't interfere.

Derek won the first big game he had, and to celebrate he bought a ring that he knew would make Casey shine and he proposed to her. She accepted immediately.

They kept their family secret so there wouldn't be stories about their relationship being step-siblings, and that was okay with the rest of the family. Derek always said how he couldn't have done it without the support of his mom and dad, or without Casey. "The love of my life."

**This is the end! I really hoped you enjoyed it! I still love reading my reviews, and taking constructive criticism. Don't be afraid to be honest, my feelings won't be hurt if you are just trying to help me fix my mistakes! I am planning to write a one-shot off of this story as requested by beach-luv. It is going to be the proposal Derek makes to Casey. If you are interested, look out for it! **


End file.
